Teen Titans: Season 6
by Gingerstorm101
Summary: A series of episodes of what I think what happened after Season 5. Twist and Turns takes the Titans on a ride, learning new of those they know... Episode 8 Updated...  I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS
1. Episode 1

A/N: this is my first fanfic, sorry for any OOC, spelling mistakes or if it just doesn't make sence. dont like it dont read it.

(Staring: Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast boy)

***At an abandon theatre***

Mumbo= This will teach that Raven girl and the rest of the titans not to mess with me, I have hole new trick up my sleeve, this time I will NOT lose! *pulls hat down and looks in it*

***At the titan tower***

Beast boy= Time for breakfast! *knocks in Ravens door*

Raven= If you made it I'm not having it!*calls through the door*

Beast boy= *opens the door* I didn't Cyborg did... he made waffles.

*They both go down to the kitchen*

Robin= Thanks Cyborg, I haven't had waffles for a while

Starfire=Yes, these waffles are the first in weeks.*Grabs 5*

Cyborg=Hey Star, save some for Raven*sees Raven*

Raven=Thanks Cyborg, for some reason I feel like something going to happen today.

Robin=Ok...but before we do anything let's EAT!

Raven=*stuffs a waffle in her mouth*

Beast boy=So what do you think is going to happen?*looks at Raven*

Raven=I'm not sure, but-*the alarm interrupts her*

*Everyone runs over and sees it's the security alarm*

Raven=But I think Mumbo is out of jail*sees Mumbo outside of her room*

Cyborg=I guess this is the bad thing Raven was talking about

Starfire=But why would Mumbo just be at her room and not one of ours instead?

Robin=Starfire has a point, anyhow lets go stop him, Raven you can just sneak up on him

Raven=Too late... I have an idea already*leaves*

Beast boy=I wonder what she's going to do?*heads to ravens room with everyone else*

***With Raven***

Raven=*opens the door and sees Mumbo standing there* What are you doing here? Come to ask me how I defeated you last time? *in a mocking way*

Mumbo=Kinda, but first*he pulls Raven out of her room and takes off his hat, puts it on her head and pulls it down so only above her knees and down were showing*

Raven=Hey! Get me out of here!

*The others run over*

*They see Mumbo leaning against the wall and the bottom half of Raven in a hat*

Beast boy= What the?*Raven stops and taps her foot* How can that happen?

Cyborg= I don't know, but we better get Raven out of there faster she'll freak out

Raven= I'M ALREADY FREAKING OUT!

Beast boy= Ok, too late

Starfire= Don't worry friend we'll get you out soon enough

Robin= Titans Go!

Mumbo= Ah ah ah*shakes his finger then steps on the hat making Raven disappear*

Beast boy= Now why did you do that?

Mumbo= Why do you think?*picks up the so its upside down* Mumbo Jumbo*taps his hat right-side up then turns it upside down. Pulls out a rabbit*

Raven= Not again*looking at herself while hanging by her ears* You gotta do better than that! I already learned my lesson. Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!*her ears get all tied up around Mumbo's Hand*

Cyborg= Wow, where did you learn that?

*Mumbo shakes his hand and Raven lands on the crowed with her ears in a bow*

Starfire= *shoots bolts at Mumbo*

Beast boy= *turns into a bull and rams him*

Mumbo= *disappears, while Raven is a rabbit...still*

Raven= This is going to torture me!*uses her right leg and undo the bow on her head*

Starfire= It can't be all bad, your just an adorable little bunny rabbit.*Raven growls*

Raven= Just an adorable little BUNNY RABBIT! YOU are SO I'm WAY smaller than you or-

Robin= Or what?

Raven= I rather not say.*Robin picks her up and they go the ER part of the tower*

Robin= Cyborg check and see what's wrong with her.*Puts Raven on the bed*

*Cyborg gets to work on what she was assigned. Beast boy turns into a rabbit, while Raven tries to take off her hood... but failed*

Beast boy= Raven, what's wrong with being a rabbit, they're fast, you know what let's have a race! If I lose I don't talk for the rest of the day unless I'm told to, if you lose you clean dishes...when you get back to normal.

Raven= Ok, but let me run around for a bit.

Beast boy= Fine

Robin= Raven, are you ok?

Raven= As long as it gets him to shut up I'm happy,...plus I haven't beaten Beast boy at something for a while, even though Garfield is use to being animals.

*Everyone but BB laughs*

Cyborg= Sorry pal, still not use to the name

*Raven runs around the bed, then attacks BB*

***At the abandon theatre***

Mumbo= Lets see those pesky kids get out of this one; there's no way to turn that witch back. Wait, what if she's not a witch? What would she be?

***At the tower***

Robin= And the winner is...Raven! Sorry Beast boy, no talking.

Raven= Hehe, you suck *laughing*

Robin= Raven? You're laughing?

Cyborg= Last time I saw you laugh we were in the portal to your mind.

Starfire= Raven, the last time I saw you laugh was right before you disappeared, when Beast boy and Cyborg went missing.

Robin= What is this portal to your mind look like?

Cyborg= I think it looks like a mirror. Hey Rae you still fighting with the you that looks like your father?

Raven= Kind of, come I'll show you.*Everyone's surprised*

*Raven hops all the way to her room with everyone following her, in her room she pulls out the portal*

Raven= Directions are simple either everyone go in one at a time or hold hands, I'm not sure what will happen if we go at different times. Oh and stay away from the one dressed in red, she's very mean, like my father.

Robin= Ok, everyone ready? *Everyone nods*

*Raven looks in the mirror and she turns to normal, Robin sees in the mirror the four familiar red eyes. A black hand comes out and grabs her, with Beast boy, Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin holding hands he grabs hers as she is being held. They all get pulled in*

***In Nevermore (Raven's Mind)***

*Beast boy puts his hand*

Robin= You may speak

Beast boy= Thanks, I ask to speak for a little throughout this place, please.

Raven= You might as well only you and Cyborg were the only other in here.

Starfire= Where are we, it's not like any planet I've been on.

Raven= This is no planet. Follow, we need to get to sturdier ground.*They follow her; Beast boy and Cyborg start freaking out*

Robin= What is it?*hears voices*

Beast boy= Them *points at black birds*They attacked us, and after that things started to get weird.

*Raven has one on her finger*

Starfire= Ahh... It's so cute*It changes, with four eyes, long nose and sharp teeth*

*Beast boy screams and jumps into Cyborg's arms*

Raven= Come on, this could collapse at anytime. Plus...

Beast boy= Plus there are freakin' multiples of Raven all over the place... the gray one gave us a headache and the pink on is annoying, green one is not that bad.

Raven= What did we agree on?

Beast boy= No talking... much

*A pink Raven shows up*

Pink Raven= Hiya, it's Been a long time since I've seen you two*to BB and Cy* Grumpy guts never talk to me anymore

Raven= *irritated* What do you want?

Pink Raven= Rage is making Timid cry, so now there's a new lake in the valley.

*Everyone looks confused*

Raven= In my mind I have different emotions that I don't often show, this one is happy all the time, for short we all call her Happy. Timid is sad and apologizes for everything, Brave fights and defeats anything that gets in her way, Rage is angry all the time, even takes the form of my... *sees her father in the distance*

Robin= We understand. I guess that's her.

Happy= Nope, not that long ago Daddy came and took over the west.

Beast boy= Daddy?

Raven= Come on, I need to go knock some sense into someone

Happy= Yay, I call helping!

Starfire= On my planet we never had a place where we talk to our self.

Happy= Come on, this way, Timid in a tree

*Everyone follows her*

Beast boy= Wow*sees a big puddle of tears, as big as a lake, like Happy said*

*Robin's, Starfire's, and Cyborg's eyes widen too; Happy leaves*

Raven= Stay here

Robin= No, we should stick together

*Raven flies over to Rage and Timid; other follow*

Raven= What's wrong with you?*to Rage*

Rage= *in a scary voice that the other recognize* What do you think? I'm having fun!

Raven= You only pick on Timid! Why not everyone else, why not Rude? *Helps up Timid, but gets pushed down* Hey!

Starfire= I think our friend is in trouble

Cyborg= Lets go closer, we can almost see them.*They get close enough to see what's going on*

Rage= Your pathetic friends don't know you, you live a lie, about your age, they don't even know your over 1000 years old, I bet you haven't even took off those ugly shoes around them,*takes off Ravens shoes, and she hears gasps* and what about that-

Raven= Enough! *tears pouring down her face. She gets up and runs past her friends*

Cyborg= Ok... what just happened?*Rage leaves*

Robin= I don't know

*Beast boy changes into a raven and gets Ravens boots*

Robin= We have to find her!

Beast boy= No need, her prints are in the mud

*The team follows the prints, they find Raven in a small cave*

Robin= Raven, why didn't you tell us?*hands raven her boots*

*She puts them on, the team sees her feet more closely, they were like hooves! Round and hard*

Cyborg= Raven it's not as bad as you think, you just inherited you fathers feet that all.

Robin= Your age isn't everything, to us your still 17 and you still beautiful.*gets hot with embarrassment, and Starfire, jealous*

Raven= *wipes the tears from her eyes. She gets up and hug Robin* Thanks. Now let's go.

*Raven gets everyone back into her room*

Starfire= Your you again

Raven= Yay... I wonder how that happened, but I need to do something that I skipped last night.*She takes out a file from a drawer*

*An alarm goes off*

Robin= Lets go

***The scene***

Mumbo= How did you reverse it?*sees Raven*

Raven= You'll never know, but you know there's a place where you can go instead of jail, you know most of them, or you should.*she pulls out her mirror and puts it in front of him*

Mumbo= A mirror?*A hand comes out and grabs him* HELP

Robin= You should be out soon

***With Mumbo***

*Happy is hanging around Mumbo with Timid, they're just talking*

Mumbo= Please, get me out of here!

Rage= Your too late for that.

THE END

A/N: there i hope you liked it, R&R please, with exams this week ill do my best to put the next up, i have it already printed down on paper in my binder, just hope with tuesday free ill be able to convinse my mom or dad to let me on... and sorry but im a big raven fan, so most of my stuff is about her, ill do my best to write about our other favorite teen heros.


	2. Epsiode 2

A/N: I still do not own Teen Titans, and I do not own the Wizard of Oz, though it is my favorite movie. And also, wheni wrote this, i haven't watched the movie in 5 years, but since in grade 3 i remember it so well i could re-r=write it i knew i could do this, and sorry if it gets confusing.

(Starring: Robin, Raven, Starfire, Beast boy, Cyborg)

Beast boy= Do you miss your mom telling you storys at night?

Cyborg= Why do you ask?

Beast boy= You have 'Little Red Riding Hood' in your hand

Cyborg= So, its a fairy tale

Starfire= Whats a firy tale?

Raven= Its just storys that people tell kids, I know, I heard many

Starfire= How many?

Raven= Lots ok, and I've heard many versions

*Walks to the couch with a badge/

white book in her hand*

Starfire= Do you know whats strange, when I went to the feature you didn't age, from the look of it you were still 15

Raven= *opens her book and starts reading* So

Starfire= How old are you?

Cyborg= Why don't you ask Raven that!* to Beast Boy... still* Shes the one always reading

Beast boy= Do you know the look she'll give me?

Cyborg= She's our friend, she wont kill you, maybe her evil twin will

Starfire= Oh! Raven has a twin?

Raven= No, I'm an only child, as far as I know your the only one with a sibling

Beast boy= Yep, only child

Cyborg= Me too

Robin= Yep

*All turn to him*

Raven= I proved my point

Robin= What are you talking about?

Starfire= The tales of a fairy and Brothers and Sisters

Robin= Ok, why?

Beast boy= Cyborg's reading 'Little Red Riding Hood'

Robin= He is, is he

Starfire= How many versions of this storys have you heard?*Raven*

Raven= Enough, now stop with the questions I'm not telling you how old I am! Y'all know I'm over 1000 already. I barely wanted you to know that. Now let me read, I'm at the battle and Cyborg just arrived.

Beast boy= Huh?

Cyborg= *Does a happy dance* I'm in a book, uhuh uhuh uhuhuhuh. And the best part its one of Ravens!

Beast boy= Why would Raven have a book with Raven in it?

Cyborg= The book is from 5000 years ago, remember when I dissapeared? And Raven got me back, plus I was dressed weird?

*All nod*

Cyborg= Thats how I'm in it

*Everyone looks at Raven, suddenly

she frowns... no one knows why*

*The alarm goes off*

*Everyone goes to the screen*

Raven= Who is it this time? Gismo? Slade?

Beast boy= What is its Terra?

Raven= It wont be Terra, she'll still be in school

Robin= Who ever it is, is going down, like always

Starfire= Where?

Robin= Sector 7

Cyborg= The storage rooms

Beast boy= Lets go!

Cyborg= I'm driven

*In the Storage rooms*

Storybook= Hello Teen Titans!

*They turn to see a women with

a book and a wand*

Raven= What are you suppose to be? A nanny? Or a babysitter?

Beast boy= *laughing* Good one Raven

Cyborg= *laughing* Yea, so true *with a tear in his eye*

Storybook= My name is storybook and you should show more respect for your fairytales.

Little people= Ding Dong the starsle pulls out her book and waves her wand*

Robin= We don't know what shes doing. Titans GO!

Story book= your too late

*all the titans vanmish

***In an Other Demention***

Starfire= where am I? *looks at herself* and why am I in a dress?

*a dog barks*

Starfire= Ahh, a cute little puppy

*Little people starts singing*

Little People= Ding Dong the witch is dead,...

*the dog dances*

*everything stops, the people drop, and a green witch shows up*

Witch= you killed my sister *points at Starfire* you killed the wicked witch of the east!

Starfire= no i didn't *sees feet under a house* i didn't mean too

Witch= don't worry i wont hurt you, i just take my slippers and go *goes to get them off her feet* give me my slippers!

Starfire= i don't have your slippers *sees bright red on her feet* i didn't take them, i don't evan know how they got on my feet

*witch leaves*

Starfire= please small people, i only wish to find my friends

small person= if you wish to find your friends and wish to go home, just follow the yellow brick road

another person= follow the yellow brick road

all= follow the yellow brick, follow yellow brick road, follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow brick road...

*starfire sees the dog knows what to do, so she desides to follow him*

***beside a cornfield***

starfire= where are we? *looks around* where do i go?

voice= Starfire? Is that you?

Starfire= Beast Boy! I'm so glad I found you... stuck on a post

Beast Boy= Yay, can you get me down from here, this hurts

*Starfire her friend down*

Starfire= Witch way do we go?

Beast Boy= I don't know, ow about this way *walks to the left, then comes running back* Not this way! Not this way!

*Starfire runs after BB, and they walk, suddenly BB's stomach growled*

Beast Boy= I'm hungry! *sees an apple* Ohhh... I call this apple!

Starfire= thats ok friend, cause I found more

*both start picking up apples, Star goes behind some bushes and finds an appple by a metal foot*

Beast Boy= Dude, where did you go *walks up to her* Dude, you found Cyborg! How awesome is that? Lets start him up

*after half an hour Cyborg is finally awake*

Cyborg= Thank you, um where are we?

Beast Boy= why you asking me, I was hanging on a post in a cornfield

Starfire= Lets keep goign, we still have two more friedns to find

Cyborg= You Haven't found Robin or Raven!

Starfire= No, we've been unsecsessful in finding our friends

Beast Boy= Then why are we waisting time?

*They walk down the path after walking for a long while they come to a dark forest, and they see... Robin!

Starfire= Robin! I'm so happy we found you! Would you happen to know where we are? *squishes him in a bear hug*

Robin= Can't breath Starfire *she lets go* Yes, I remember this part, this is where they meet a lion. Where were you?

Cyborg= I was shut down over by an apple orchard

Beast Boy= I was hanging on a post in a cornfield

Starfire= And i was in a small town with little singing people, and this dog

Robin= I was right! We're in a story called 'The Wizard Of Oz', but where would Raven be? There is no other good people in the story, she could be working for the witch. *looks at starfires feet* where did you get those?

Starfire= They somehow got on my feet when this witch came and said I killed her sister

*they hear laughing, they look up to see Raven laying on a branch laughing eating an apple*

Beast Boy= Whats so funny?

Starfire= Yes friend, please tell us what you are laughing at?

*Raven comes down, her eyes red*

Raven= Its because of me this all happened! I put the shoes on your feet, I put Beast Boy on that post, I shut down Cyborg, I even lead the stupid dog here!

All= *gasps, gives her an evil stare*

*eyes back to normal*

Raven= um, where are we, and why are you looking at me like you want to kill me?

Cyborg= Man, what happened to you?

Raven= *rubs eyes* What do you mean?

Robin= Ugh... come on, we'll tell you on the way *drags her by her arm*

*Robin tells Raven what she said she did with Starfire's, Beast Boy's, and Cyborg's help*

Raven= I don't remember doing anything like that, but I can tell you that I remeber being strapped in a chair having a spell put on me, and... thats everything

Cyborg= So your saying a witch put a spell on you?

*she nods*

Beast Boy= What did she look like?

Raven= Like the women who put us in here

Starfire= Yes, she did look like that women

Raven= So its just one witch

*a white magical laser thingy hits Raven and her eys turn red*

Robin= Get away from her!

*Raven grabs Starfire and they both disappear into darkness*

Beast Boy= Does this mean we have to go after them?

***with Starefire and Raven; Star's in a cage***

Storybook= Thank you dear

Starfire= Why are you doing this?

Storybook= Cause in stories I'm more powerful. And I can distroy you, and be the most powerful super villan in the world, plus the most popular

Starfire= Then thats why your useing Raven, to mess with her head

*Raven walks up to Storybook*

Storybook= Oh no, no, no *puts her finger under Ravens chin* shes just a witch to gain your tust and to do my dirty work

Robin= Thats the thing, shes NOT a witch, shes the daughter of a demon

*Ravens eyes go back to purple; then to blood red*

Raven= *teeth clenched* I AM A PERSON! NOT A PUPPET!

Cyborg= I remember that look

Robin= Titans GO!

*Beast Boy turns into a ram and brakes the cage; Raven fixes the bage; Starfire shoots bolts at Storybook while Robin and Cyborg fight*

Beast Boy= What are you doing? *to Raven*

*Raven whistpes her plan*

Beast Boy= Good idea *whisles to Storybook* Hey you, yah you!

Storybook= What do you want you pest!

*Raven rises up from behind Storybook*

Raven= Hello *Gives her the four-eyed stare*

*Beast Boy takes Storybooks wand, secretly; Raven drags Storybook into darkness and disappears*

Robin= Raven! What are you doing?

Beast Boy= Its all cool dude, I know what shes doinf

*Raven shows up in the cage and spits Storybook out of the darkness, then leaves the cage*

Storybook= Hey! *waves her hand* Hey, wheres my wand?

Beast Boy= *hands it to Raven* Over here

Raven= Now what was that you called me, oh right *evily* a witch! *she waves the wand*

***In the storage room***

Robin = Wow Raven, you did it

Starfire= Yes, I am most thankful that you got us back

Raven= Now what to do with you?

Beast Boy= I know, I know!

Cyborg= BB, dont talk

Raven= Can't think of anything not dangorous *brakes the wand and stands beside Starfire* All your Robin

Storybook= You broke my wand!

Robin= Lets leave her in the cage, the police should be coming soon

***at Titans Tower***

Cyborg= Seriously Raven how did you do that? Your not a witch! Your the daughter of a powerful demon, and you beat him

Starfire= Yes friend we would like to hear about your wonderful victory

Robin= yes, I would like to hear it

Raven= Its just a little magic, you see me use it everyday

Beast Boy= Is it just like when we were in Nevermore? Like what Rage said that your over 1000 years old!

Raven= Actully 5000 but thats a whole other story *doesn't make eye contact with Cyborg; leaves*

Cyborg= I've been 5000 years into the past, it was knd of cool there, but I think I know something Ravens not telling us

***with Raven***

Raven= Oh... what have I done? *loooks at a book from her child hood; same book she had showed Cyborg a few years ago*

Voice= I think its time to tell your own story, my daughter...

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: R&R plz


	3. Episode 3

A/N: sorry if this doesn'tmake quite sence, and thw words dont match fromthe episode "Cyborg the Barbarian" but the meaning is the same, I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS IF I DID THERE WOULD BE A SEASON 6!

(starring Robin, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy)

***with Raven in her room***

Raven= No!

Soft voice= I think its time you told them

Raven= Why?

Deep voice= They know more than they should! Tell them now, or be forced to loose them

Raven= How? How do you want me to tell them?

Deep voice= I don't know!

Soft voice= Use your enery ball, like I showed you

*Raven makes an enery ball and makes it as tall as her*

Soft voice= Now, just let you memory start, from 5000 years ago, where your magic started

*Raven remembers, then sees the fight, not the magic, the fight where her father died*

Soft voice= Good,now its time

Raven= Ok *she draws in the energy and walks out of her room, sees Robin*

Robin= Are you alright? I heard you yell,and two other voices, who were they?

Raven= My parents, but i want to show you all something

Robin= what?

*Raven walks into the main room and sees everyone else looking at her*

Raven= I think its time to show you what my lifes been like *she draws up an enery ball and puts it infront of the couch*

Starfire= Amazing, but what is it?

Raven= Its an enery ball,I can put memory in it, and show it like a movie

Beast boy= Awesome a movie, i'll make the popcorn!

Raven= Right now i'm going to show you one part, you might reconize a couple of them

*Everyone sits down, Raven consontrates and puts up from when a battle starts*

***in the "movie"***

*They see Raven, but they barely recognized her from the clothes she was wearing; she was watching the warriors come back with a strange man with them*

Women= Thank you for your help, i'm sorry to ask but what is your name?

Man= Cyborg, *Robin, Beast boy,and Starfire gasp* Whats yours and i'm happy to help, but i need to find a way home, my battery is almost dead

Woman= I'm sure my village can heal it. Oh, and i'm Sarasim

Cyborg= That wont help,I need to-

Sarasim= I understand but here *grabs a sword from another man with long blond-almost white- hair

Blond man= What? Why should he get that, he's not even from around here!

Sarasim= Enough Krall. Take this *Holds the sword out infront of her* to honour your bravery

Cyborg= I cant i have to go home

Krall= Yes, let him go home, away from us

Sarasim= We'll hold a feast, the women are already preparing

Cyborg= Well i guess i could, for a little bit

Sarasim= Thank you, i'll show you your room

*They walk to a small hut, out of Raven's sight*

Boy= Hey, get me some water!

Raven= *quickly runs and gets it* Here Ronald, don't kick me again, just take it

Ronald= *takes the drink, takes a gulp, and spits it out all over Raven's head* This is warm, you know I only like cold! *goes to kick her, but misses* What the? Where did you go? *looks up and sees her in the leaders arms*

Raven= *Sticks out her tongue* Sissy, can't you do something, he's the one who gave the black eye

Sarasim= Ronald, go help make dinner, tonight you will NOT practice your hunting skills

Raven=Yea,thats what you get for picking on the chamions daughter!

*Sarasim takes Raven to her room*

Sarasim= I think its time to show you how its done

*Ravens friends looks confused*

Raven= but why?

Sarasim= Your turning 4 in a few sunrises *she takes out some tools, and Raven takes off her shoes*

*Sarasim puts Raven on her lap and takes her hand, putting a tool in ravens hand and showing the bottom of her left foot; Sarasim starts teaching Raven how to clean her hooves*

Raven= Can you tell me what happened to my mother? And what she looked like?

Sarasim= I told you last night a whole lot about her, fine even though i'm not your sister I still take care of you. Ok, *still working on the girls foot* Her name was Arella. she was just like you, she had long violet hair and matching eyes,she had a pure white cloke, and if you ask any man in the village, they'll say she was very pretty. But she said that you were special, that when you turn the age of 4 your life will change, that you will age as a normal person but whenever you die,you'll be reborn to the age of 4. But at the same time she'll start teaching you magic in your dreams, and the ancient language so you can read more spellls

Raven= Ok, but why do I always have to hide my feet?

Sarasim= Because their not like the others, but I have a birthday gift for you

Voice= What a wonderfully caught rabbit

Sarasim= Your father's back

*Raven puts on her shoes*

Raven= Daddy *runs up to the blond man holding 2 dead rabbits* Daddy! Can I have fur for my shoes! Please! Sissy taught me how to make your favorite meal

Krall= Ok, but not just for the meal, but because your Daddys little girl, right?

*Krall gives the girl a rabbit and she runs off*

Raven= Now where did I put that knife? There, now I can-*hears yelling outside*

Voice= Thats the fifth rabbit this season! Does she eat them, why not give them to other kids

Krall= Raven is my daughter, and she's in her shoes all day, i want her to be safe

*Raven ignores the yelling and skins the rabbits. After skinning them she lets the skin dry; boils water and puts as much meat as she can on the hide pot*

Sarasim= I see your busy

Raven= why do I have to keep it a secret?

Sarasim= Are you talking about the shoes?

*Raven nods*

Sarasim= I came to say that our guest is leaving, and your skin is dry

Raven= Ok *thinking* _I_ _know I don't know him, but I know sissy likes him_ *Puts on an evil smile*

*Cyborg gets embarassed; Raven quickly finishes dinner after adding some vegebles and herbs to the water; pours it into a bowl*

Raven= Daddy, I finished your dinner, I ate mine already *gives the bowl to Krall*

Krall= *eats it* Thank you, its very good, now i'm going for a walk *hugs his daughter*

Robin= Raven, you knew how to cook when you were 3!

*Raven pauses her memory*

Raven= yeah

Robin= What happened between then and now?

Raven= A whole bunch of stuff

Cyborg= Wait! I think I know what happens next

Raven= Don't ruin it!

Beast boy= Yeah,this is a good movie

Starfire= Yes, it is a very good movie indeed

Cyborg= I have one question, Krall is your FATHER!

Raven= Yeah why?

Cyborg= I thought his name was Trigon?

Raven= He changed his name after he was trapped in hell with the prophecy still going to happen. But also he changes while he's in the green stuff

*Robin, Starfire, and Beast boy are all confused*

*The alarm goes off*

Robin= It looks like we'll have to come back to this, Adonis is in Sector 3

Raven= I hate that guy

Beast boy= Its not all bad, he just changed into a beast thing, kidnapped you, you got hurt, and they found you in my teeth

Raven= *angry* Thanks for reminding me *controls her temper*

Cyborg= Are you two coming?

Both= Yes

***At the scene***

Robin= Freeze Adonis, *Stands at the door 1/2 built appartment building*

Adonis= Why don't you come over here and make me

*Adonis picks up a metal piece of the building and throughs it at them*

Robin= Titans go!

*Raven stops the metal and drops it out of the way; Starfire picks up a different piece and throws it at Adonis; Beast boy turns into a garillia like animal with sharp claws and scratches the armor. Cyborg and Robin goes straight to him and fight: Raven and Star take a long think metal pole and wraps it around him*

Adonis= Nobody can defeat Adonis *Rips the pole off, grabs a different one and hits both of them; he walks up to Raven* I remember you, your the fiesty one *picks her up so her back is to him and his forearm across her belly, she's unconcious*

Beast boy= *Turns back to normal* Oh yay, he's the one who likes Raven *Relizes what he just said* Why does a bad guy like Raven?

Cyborg= Hey B! Stop blabbling and start helping!

*Beast boy turns into a t-rex*

Robin= remember, we don't want to hurt her, so be careful!

Starfire= I hope that our friend is ok, please

*Raven slightly wakes up just enough so her eyes open a bit them closes them again*

Beast boy= *Roars, then gets punched back; turns back to normal* Personally I think I want her like that, Raven will probably freak out, and take it out on us

Cyborg= And by us,you mean you? *BB nods* Thought so

Voice= Hehe, try and get out of this you rotten no good teens *Puts down a big yellow ball with metal on the bottom so it didn't roll away and an other on the top so its straight*

Cyborg= Gismo, I thought it was you

*Adonis places Raven in a ball*

Gismo= *Pulls out an other* I haven't seen you in a while *puts something on Cyborgs back* But I miss this

Cyborg= Get off my back- *Cant move*

*Gismo puts Cyborg in the ball*

Starfire= Cyborg! We got to help our friends *To Robin*

Robin= We will *Runs to Adonis, but gets punched down into Starfire and they both fall into an other yellow ball Gismo pulls out*Sorry Star

Starfire= Its ok, Beast boy can save us

*Beast boy turns into a mouse and runs over to Robin and Starfire*

Beast boy= What would you like me to do? *In normal form*

Robin= Get Gismo, he should have the controls

*BB runs over to Gismo as a monkey and jumps on his back*

Gismo= Nice try hairball it only takes a person with an average size brain to stop me, but you don't have that

*Adonis grabs Beast boy off of Gismo and throws him into the last yellow ball; they start to float, taking the Titans to somewhere they haven't been to in a long time; Cyborg can move now*

Cyborg= Why are we being taken here?

Robin= I'm not sure, but i'm really hoping Slade isn't home

*Gismo and Adonis walks into the building and takes them down to the basement*

Voice=Hello Titans, I never knew you were so easy to catch

Robin= Slade

*Raven wakes up*

Slade= *Reaches through the yellow materal of the ball and puts his fingures under her chin so shes looking at him* Hello prophecy girl, hows daddy? *Raven gives him the evil eye* Have you told your little friends about being in exile?

*gasp!; he leaves*

Starfire= Why would Slade talk about exile?

Robin= Cyborg, did you know about this?

Cyborg= no, I was gone

Raven= I might as well finish *makes an energy ball*

***In the memory***

*Raven grabes abig cape with a hood and runs out of the village, following her father...secretly*

***in a cave***

*hears the men yelling while shes hiding behind a boulder; she sees her father push Cyborg over the edge*

Krall= Witch, I wish I was more powerful

Witch= As you wish Master

*the witch brings out green monsters and attack the man, he gets covered with the green goop*

Raven= *scared; thinking* _How could he do that?_ *runs out of the cave and to the river; sees Cyborg shut down* Sissy!*runs to the village*

Sarasim=Yes

Raven= My father, hes going to attack the village and,and Cyborgis in the river!

*Sarasim goes to the river with a bunch of the men and retrieves Cyborg; they charge his battery*

Sarasim= I want you to hide, stay away from the fight

*Raven leaves; by sunset she heard men fighting, and Cyborg yelling Sarasims name, she looks outside and sees 2 black hands coming outof a hole holding Cyborg, he dissapears in the hole*

Starfire= Cool

Everyone= Shh!

*Raven watches the battle, finally the battle was over,the village won*

Raven= *runs over* DADDY! *the green goop disapear and everyone sees the man has changed, his skin was red, he had white hair, fangs, 4 red eyes, horns, and his feet were hooves!

The Village= Gasp!

A Woman= Hes a demon!

A Man= What about his daughter?

2nd Women= Yes, what about Raven?

1st Women= She might be like him

Sarasim= Why are you questioning a little girl? *the sunrises* Its her fourth birthday

1st Man= Take off her shoes! *Raven starts to run, but sarasim picks her up*

Sarasim= Here I'll show you *takes off one shoe, and the village starts to turn into an angry mob*

Man= She should be put into exile

2nd Man= Yes *holds a spear to the girls face*

*a bright light appears*

2nd Women= Arella!

*Man puts the spear down quickly*

Sarasim= What are you doing here?

Arella= Im here to take my daughter home, Raven has a lot to learn before the prophecy is to be fulfilled

Sarasim= I know but let her stay here for a while, just a few more days

Arella= fine, when the moon is at its fullest I'll return *leaves*

Raven= I don't want to leave

3rd Man= Why didn't you tell us Sarasim, I thought you were our leader, this girl is an abomonation, she has to go into exile, she has no family to speak for her now

Sarasim= Rae Rae, go, go do something in your room *putting her down and shoeing her away* We'll have a vote, who wants the girl to stay untill her mother comes back? *5 woman put their hands up* Ok, who wants the girl to be in exil till her mother comes back? *the rest raises there hands* Fine she'll go into exile, I'll get her things *a tear rolls down her face*

*a tear rolls down Starfire's face and one secrectly rolls down Raven's*

*Sarasim grabs a few things and puts it in a leather bag, dry meat and fruit, grabs a white cape and hands the things to Raven*

Sarasim= I'm sorry *hugs her*

*Raven leaves; Arella takes her to Azarath*

Starfire= I feel so sorry, you were in exile!

Raven= Not for along time! Only for a day, but that was just the beginning

THE END

A/N: r&r and ill try to take the veiwers ideas, but i already have some written soim going to try and squeeze one in next that is a request-ish. butmy friend is going to haveto help me... and sorry for any spelling mistakes im on my dads lap top (last 2 was my moms) andmy dads key board is messed, but once i fiinish saving for the cruise, ill get my own lap top,i proimes!


	4. Episode 4

A/N: ok, sorry that it took melonger than it did for the other um... 3 i think. i would have putit up sooner but i had to think of what to happen, and write it alldown,have mybest friend/editer go over it soit doesn't seemoverly confusing, and **VERY IMPORTANT: I AM/HAVE/GOINGTO ASAP CHANGING THE AGE I SAID RAVEN WAS IN THE FIRST EPISODE, SHE IS 17 NOT 15, I WOULD CHANGE IT WRITE NOW, THIS SECOND, BUT MY STUPID BROTHER AND HIS FRIEND DID SOMETHING TO THIS LAPTOP'S INTERNET CONNECTION AND SO I CANT HOOK IT UP! i do not own teen titans or Brue Wayne, stillwishingi could own teen titans though... hehe**

randomness: im happyer than a catoff of catnip, I GOT MY DSI BACK! i feel sorry for my dog, she has nowfront teethand so when she sleeps her tough falls out and gets the couchwet witch is NOT aloud...my sister is listening to Bird Is The Word from family guy...

second plan... manual hook up

Starring: Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy

***at the tower***

Starfire= *skipping down the halls humming* La la la

Raven= Um... what are you doing?

Starfire= I am so joyful friend Raven!

Raven= Of what?

Starfire= Boy-friend Robin informed me on the request of the date! *squeels*

Raven= Yah, so, you and Robin has been dating since Tokyo and have been on many dates since then, whats so special about this one?

Starfire= Robin has request the picnic up on the cliff under the light of the moon

Raven= So?

Starfire= *confused* You are not happy? Is it because you have been on a date with a special friend?

Raven= Stop talking nonsence *walks away*

Starfire= *dumbfounded* Uh, ok

***Robin and Starfire that night***

Starfire= Robin

Robin= Yes Starfire?

Starfire= I was talking to friend Raven earlier and told her the joyful news about our date and she did not share the joy with me, please, tell me why that is?

Robin= Well Star, you have to remember, only just over a year ago Raven was aloud to feel emotions, so she problably never been on a date to know those feelings *gets on his motorcycle*

Starfire= Oh, I remember now, thank you for reminding me *she gets on the motorcycle behind

Robin, puts a picnic basket on her lap and her hands around his waist; Robin drives off in a wheelie with Starfire squeeling; for the heck of it Robin drives in the water*

***in the tower***

Raven= *looks after Robin and Starfire leaves over the water* you can follow them, i wont tell* as if on que a raven leaves the tower*

***with Robin and Star***

*Robin drives his motocycle close to the edge of the cliff; Starfire loves it, Robin finds the perfect spot to have the picnic; they are 15 miles away from the city, eyes are watching them, the person watching them puts their communicator on vibrate*

Starfire= This is gorgous Robin, how do you ever find a place as beautiful as this?

Robin= *looks at her and gives a smirk* Well you gotta look in the right places *opens the picnic basket and pulls out a sandwitch that is 3 inches thick*

Starfire= *giggles* Well I am joyful that you have found this places, I love looking at the stars and I love the full moon *takes out her mustard and starts drinking it*

Stalker Person= *to themself* Why am i doing this? I could be at home sleeping! Oh right, so you can joke about it *hits record on a voice recorder*

Starfire= I still dream about it

Robin= About what? *hopes its about him*

Starfire= The prophecy, I wake up believing that he dream is true... and this is all a dream *looks down* I dream about us being Trigons survents, friend Raven of being that cute little girl she was, *smiles and looks at Robin* Slade being Ravens survent

Robin= *laughing* I would love to see the day when Raven ordered Slade around, but when I found her she had no memory of us, I had to tell her a story of herself, but I could never see a 4 year old Raven boss around a madman *puts his arm around stars shoulder*

Starfire= *happy* I wish that Raven was still a little girl. Then we could raise her like our own daughter! *a little too happy*

Robin= She'll probably kill you at the mention of it *pictures a 4 year old Raven on his shoulders and Starfire infront of him, in the background Raven's powers is giving Beast Boy a wedgie; laughs at the thought*

*they finish their sandwitches and pulls out pie and whip cream; their 'stalkers' drooling*

Robin= I brought cherry pie for me and as you requested PB and J mustard pie *puts whip cream on both, questions Stars pie*

Starfire= Thank you boy-friend Robin *puts a fork full in her mouth and moans at the deliousness (YUCK)* I love friend Cyborgs baking

*no one knew that there was another person spying on the teens date*

Slade= Well, this is new, titans dating, what a loving surprise *pushes a button on his chair and 300 slade-bots leave*

***with Cyborg***

Cyborg= Oh yah, eat my fist! Ha, ha, AH! *the game turns off and the alarm goes off* Now? RAVEN! BEAST BOY! Get your buts down here!

Raven= *fases behind Cyborg* Yes?

Cyborg= *jumps, screams, and turns around* Don't do that! Wheres Beast Boy?

Raven= Out, *nods to the screen* Who?

Cyborg= Slade at Wayne Enterprises

Raven= Ok

Cyborg= Are you done with the one word sentences?

Raven= No *smiles*

Cyborg= Call Robin I'll get BB

Raven= Ok *pulls out her communicator*

***with Robin and Starfire***

*they were done there pie and was now watching the stars, they were just about to kiss when Robins communicator went off*

Robin= Yes Raven?

Raven= Trouble

Robin= *groans* Who? *sees Cyborg looking over Ravens shoulder*

Cyborg= Rae, are you done yet with the one word sentences?

Raven= No

Robin= Who Raven?

Raven= Slade

Robin= Great

Starfire= Lets go, we need to stop him... thanks for the pie Cyborg!

Cyborg= Uh, your welcome, I always wanted to make that kind of pie

Raven= Pie?

Cyborg= Ya pie, I made Star PB and J mustard pie *Ravens face went from grey to green in less time then it took to blink* and I made cherry pie for Robin, there is one slice left and its for-

Raven= Me *skin was now back to grey*

Robin= NO ME!

Slade= How weird is it that teen heros fight over pie but they wont go and fight robots

Raven= No

Robin= Then how do I get more pie?

Raven= Cyborg

Cyborg= ENOUGH WITH THE ONE WORDS, and who said I'll make more pie! Now get your buts to Wayne Enterprises

***Wayne Enterprises***

*the team is surrounded by 300 slade-bots*

Robin= *thinking* Why here? *takes out his bird-o-rangs and kills the curcits on 10 robots* Move you damb robots *he was no where near the device that Slade was trying to take* What the? *the robots were in a black aura, making a path for him to this device*

Beast Boy= Dude, watch where you aim that thing!

Cyborg= Sorry B

*when Robin got to the stand the surface was empty, he looks around and sees a slade-bot running away with this so called divice in his hands, before he could get near the robot, more surrounded him and the one was gone, in frosteration he distroys most that surrounded him, the rest fled; he pulls the mask off the robot*

Slade= Hello Robin, its good to see you again

Robin= Slade

Slade= Did you really have to distroy those, I dont like my time time being weasted on building more, oh well, I can't wait to see what happens when the owner of Wayne Enterprises guts a hold of you, what a lovely delight that'll be

Robin= There will be no way for you to see it, 'cause I'm going to bring you down!

Slade= Wait, wait I think I've heard this before. Oh and Robin congradulations on the girlfriend, I'm surprised you could even get one, what with the temper, additude, and obsessions

Robin= *growls* Why you- *static*

*Beast Boy and Cyborg were rolling on the floor laughing out loud, ALL of Ravens emotions were doing the same while she just smirked*

Starfire= Robin, please tell me why our friends think what Slade said was so funny, I do not it was humorous at all

Robin= I'll tell you on the way home

***t tower***

Robin= Hey Raven I have a question

Raven= Shoot

Robin= How did you know I needed those robots moved?

Raven= Bond

Robin= What?

Raven= _The bond remember?_

Robin= Hears her loud and clear but didn't see her mouth move* Will you stay out of my head!

Raven= No

Robin= Yes. Stay out of my mind! There is private stuff in there!

Raven= Really? *evil grin*

*the three other titans watches the aurguement*

Robin= Yes now stay out of it!

Raven= Why?

Robin= Because

Raven= Why?

Robin= *half pouty* Will you stop it!

Raven= Why?

Robin= Your getting on my nerves

Raven= Nerves, _what nerves?_

Robin= Raven! Did you really have to say that!

Raven= What? *Robin growls; the team was laughing at this*

Voice= Robin, we need to talk *everyone looks over to see Bruce Wayne on the screen* in private

Robin= Only has private as I can get it

***the team leaves***

Bruce= Richard, why did you let that generatory get stolen? I thought that if I put it in Jump City with you it would be safe. I guess I was wrong

Robin= Bruce I'm sorry but I'll get it back

Bruce= You better

Raven= _Yah, or you'll get in so much trouble by your father, huh Richard?_

Robin= *turns to see Raven* Will you stay out of my head!

Raven= No

Robin= Enough with the one word sentences!

Raven= _I'm not saying one word sentences_

Robin= Stop!

Bruce= You two fight like anold married couple... *points you Raven* with powers

*the rest of the team walks in, sees Robin with an anger sign on his head*

Robin= Bruce, listen, for now on I'm not going to bother with anything but to catch Slade *oveously talking without thinking*

*Bruce disconnects*

Raven= _You've done it now Dick_

Robin= _Done what?_

Raven= _Look behind you_

Robin= *turns around to see Starfire with tears in her eyes, then in a flash she was gone* What?

*Beast Boy and Cyborg were looking at him shamed, Raven was eating the cherry pie with LOTS of whip cream on it*

Raven= _your a complete idiot_

Cyborg= Man, what do you think your doing?

Robin= I don't know what happened!

Beast Boy= Dude, didn't you hear yourself! *Robin shakes his head* you said, quote "For now on Im not going to bother qith anything but to catch Slade", end quote

Robin= Oh, *something in his brain clicked and Raven heard it* WHAT! why would I say that!

Raven= _To make your adopted father happy _idiot

Robin= SHUT UP!... how did you know about that

Raven= Brain *looks down at her plate and sees none left, turns to Cyborg and makes the saddest face possible and looks at him* more?

*the boys jaws drop*

Cyborg= *pats her on the head* Right after I talk with Bird Brain here

Raven= *groans* Fine *leaves*

Cyborg= Robin, you need to watch what you say around Star, you know how sensitive she is

Robin= I know, but I wanted him to know that I'll try my hardest to get it back

Cyborg= I know, but go talk to her make her happy

*Robin nods and leaves, Cyborg preppares to make 5 pies, and maybe one for Silky*

Robin= Starfire?

Starfire= Yes friend Robin

Robin= Can I come in, I need to talk with you

Starfire= Ok *opens the door and sees Robin standing there*

Robin= I- I'm sorry for what I said made you upset, I just wanted him to know that Im going to work hard to find what was stolen

Starfire= You shouldn't be in a relationship when you are fighting crime, your anger gets a hold of you quickly

Robin= Oh *not quite gasping the second comment*

Starfire= Maybe we should not be seeing each other like this in a boy-friend girl-friend relationshp but as in a friend relationship

Robin= Only if its ok with you Star, I don't want to hurt your feelings

Starfire= Its fine with me friend Robin

***with Slade***

Slade= *watches the brake up* Its always good when the good guy looses *watches the birds' argument again, trying to figure out what their minds are saying*

***Cyborg***

Cyborg= THE PIE IS READY!

Raven= *comes through the floor, grabs hers, grabs the whip cream, and a fork and knife, covers the pie with whip cream, and puts a peice in her mouth, all before Cyborg sat down with with his* Thanks

Cyborg= ENOUGH WITH THE ONE WORD SENTENCES! *takes the whip cream to put some on his pie, he gave Raven death glares when there was none left; the only thing he got as a reply was a smile*

A/N: i hoped you liked it, the first to reveiw gave me the idea, so i went with it, my brain automaticlly went to Raven, but i knew this had to be a robin/starfire ep. so i made raven say as little as i could but at the same time funny. i would have posted this sooner if _someone _*cough cough* mom *cough cough* wow that needs to be looked at. but she wouldn't letme because i would spend tomuch time reading and i dont need it for homework anymore. but yah, so i usedmy dad whos has somuch troble with typing... andiamout of school for now, but i have a small life, my aunt does not ownmy soul anymore(short story butin no mood to talk about it),i have a boy friend now, and i have friends aswell... so i'll update soon as i can, i have the next written on paper, and if people can give me ideas i'll try to put it down if it doesn't mess with the rest. R&R please...


	5. Episode 5

A/N: hey heres the next one, i hope you all like the surise guest in it. I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS - STILL WISH I DID. and the guest will be staying for a while...

enjoy!

Starring: Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg

Robin= Titans go!

*the team breaks up and surrounds Dr. Light*

Dr. Light= Nice try *runs towards Robin; away from Raven*

Beast Boy= We've been chasing him for15 minutes, isn't he tired?

*suddenly two peaces of road come around Dr. Light and hit him*

Beast Boy= Good shot Raven!

*Robin goes and gets Dr. Light*

Cyborg= Yay, now lets get donuts, and good job Raven!

Raven= Um... that wasn't me

Robin= No,it was-

Voice= Me!

*all turn and sees TERRA!*

*at titan tower*

Beast Boy= Terra, how?

Terra= I had my memory, last time we spoke I knew whaat you were talking about, but I just didn't want to go back

Beast Boy= But you did? See!

Terra= But I didn't like what I did thats why the last thing I did was to stop Slade for good

Robin= But hes not!

Terra= WHAT! He was in lava! No one can survive that!

Robin= True, but someone,or should I say something was watching over him

Terra= Who?

Cyborg= His name is Trigon

Terra= Never heard of him

Starfire= It is very good you have not, hes a crule, horrable monster! Oops, sorry Raven

Raven= Its ok, I hate him too, even if hes my father *Terras jaw jrops* Why are we talking about him again?

Robin= Um... Slade...

Raven= Right. Well Trigon saved slades life gave him more power to deliver a message to the "Gem" so she could be ready to open the portal to get him here and take over the world *talks fast*

Terra= Wow, so who or what is the "gem", did you distroy it?

*Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cybory points to Raven; she points to herslf*

Terra= Oh, sorry... why?

Cyborg= I don't know, maybe because he wanted to be all powerful, but got killed and 5000 thousand years later he can finally do what he wished for... *everone shocked* Just saying

Raven= I'm going to my room *leaves*

Starfire= So what have you been doing friend?

Terra= Going to school like a normal person

Beast Boy= You should have been here when we went to Tokyo, it was AWESOME! but Raven kept yelling at me

Cyborg= She had a good reason

*with Raven*

Robin= Raven whats wrong?

Raven= Something troubling you too?

Robin= Yeah

Raven= How can Terra come back? After what she did to us

Robin= I don't know, but she is NOT staying here till she can prove that she is worthy

Raven= This connection is a pain sometimes

Robin= Its good though, we shouldn't keep things locked up, not like you did

Raven= I had to though

Robin= You still told us, you showed us how you lived 5000 years ago, so tell me, before I ask

Raven= Fine, but I'm not going to be Terra's friend

Robin= I dont' expect that to happen *smile*

*in the living room*

Beast Boy= So how did you get free? *hearts covering his eyes*

Cyborg= Maybe it was Trigon who did it

Starfire= Or a Siranian Fire Glob

Cyborg= I don't think it was... what was it you said?

Terra= I'm not sure how I got free,I just knowI'm back and I want to show you I'm not a bad person

Beast Boy= Its not your fault, Slade made you do that

Robin= But you still went along with it, but if you want you can come back in the morning and you can prove that you can stay here

Terra= Ok... wheres Raven, I want to tell her that I'm sorry for what I did

Robin= If I were you, I'd stay away from her

Terra= Right, after what happened. I bet it'll take years to earn her trust again

Cyborg= Well you did drown her in mud

Raven= *thinking* It'll be a lot longer than that,I'm still finding dirt in that outfit

*the next morning*

*the team isin the living room, Cyborg is making French Toast; Robin and Starfire is watching Beast Boy play video games, while Raven reads beside Robin*

Cyborg= Breakfast is ready

*ALL run over to get some*

Terra= Hi guys

Beast Boy= Hi Terra, want some french toast?

Terra= Sure

*Raven tes hers and goes to the couch eyeing the guest*

Terra= I'm here to prove that I'm not a bad person

Starfire= Yes lets go

Robin= First,the course

*Everyone finish their breakfast; Robin convinced Raven to watch... either that orthe laughry, ew*

Cyborg= Ok, we've upgraded it, get from one end of the course to the other as fast as you can _without_ breaking the weapons

Terra= Got it

Robin= GO!

*Terra runs through, when a gun shot she brought upa rock wall,when a target was in sight she threw a fist sizeed rock at it, she finish at 1 min 32 seconds*

Beast Boy= Yay, way to go Terra!

Cyborg= Good time, but your still behind Raven and I

Starfire= You did a very good job

Raven= But that was just the first

Robin= Thats right, now on to the second, Terr,come with me, this next one isnot forall ears

*they leave*

Beast Boy= Why do you have be to grumpy? *to Raven*

Raven= She betrayed us! How can you expect her just to come back like nothing happeend?

Beast Boy= Terrais our friend, Slade got her because she couldn't controlher powers, thats the only reason it happened, in the end she still couldn't, thats why she turned to stone. Now just try and benice to her

Raven= Not,but I see you stilllove her

*Gasp!*

Beast Boy= You nnow?

Raven= Yeah, its really ovyous. A blind man could see it

Beast Boy= How themanis blind, he couldn't see anything... oh

*with Robin*

Robi= Your really hoping that you can come back, right?

Terra= Yah,butnot for the reason Raven would think

Robin= Slade?

Terra= Yeah, but I swear that I'm not working for him, its just I finished school and I relized that youguys are part of my life and I know I shouldn't have done that bad thing. But Iknow one thing

Robin= Whats that?

Terra= Icould still prove I'm not a bad, but still not be trusted

Robin= Well you pasted, you can stay, but if anything goes wrong, you know what will happen

*they walk out to the living room and everyone looksover to them, Robin nods*

Beast Boy= Yay, I know youcould do it Terra! I will never listen to anything Raven says about you again!

Starfire= Yay, Terra you willbe so happy that you come back,I'll make my favorite Tameranian dessert

Cyborg= Lets celarbrate! *turns on somemusic andpulls out some hot dogs and hamburgers*

Terra= Ok *runs past Raven*

*Raven sees something from Terra but not sure what*

Raven= Um... I'm... going to... going to meditate

Robin= Ok, would you like us to save some food?

Raven= No thanks, I can survive without food

*she leaves*

Terra= What did I do?

Beast Boy= Nothing, Raven is just wieder than before... creepy

Cyborg= Don't call her creepy, shes just different

Beast Boy= Of course shes different, she's- *Robin and Starfire slaps their hands over his mouth*

Terra= Am I missing something?

Cyborg= Raven has secrets that she has told us in the last momnth, we don't think she wants us telling them

Terra= I'll probably never hear them

Beast Boy= Don't worry about it *pulls her to the couch, gives her a hot dog, he has a tofu one*

*with Raven*

Raven= *to herself* What was that? What did I see? I need to know. I need to know why I saw that.

*sits down and meditates*

Raven= What did I see? *sees Terra in the cave* Whats this? *sees Terra coming back to life, with horror in her eyes* Shes scared, but who, who freed her? *sees someone, someone she knows* No!

*that night*

Terra= Thanks for letting me stay here, I promise I will not repeat what I did

Beast Boy= Forget about that, and remember that you had your own room

*Beast Boy leads Terra to her old room*

Terra= *walks in* Wow, its still here?

Beast Boy= Yeah, I begged Robin to keep it *smiles* Raven was ready to plow it

Terra= *laughs* Really, what stopped her?

Beast Boy= Robin

Terra= What, does she like him?

Beast Boy= Donno, but they have this wierd brain connection thingy

Terra= That is wierd

*Beast Boy turns into a cat and curls up on Terra's bed*

*a week later*

Robin= Raven whats wrong? You haven't been yourself since Terra past her test

Raven= Nothing important *trys to leave, but Robin stands in front of her*

Robin= *puts his hand on her shoulder* I know you, tell me whats wrong?

Raven= I know who set Terra free

Robin= Who?

Raven= It- &the alarm goes off* Lets go

Robin= *confused*

*at the scene*

Robin= Slade

Slade= Robin, long time no see, oh and you brought someone with you

Terra= Slade, I thought I brought you down

Slade= You did but my time wasn't up

Raven= What are you doing now? *sees a chip in his hand*

Slade= Nothing for you to worry about now, it'll take a while before I can do anything *throws something down and a big puff of smoke rises around him*

Cyborg= Aw man, I was ready to blast him

Beast Boy= What did he mean by that though, and what does the chip have to do with it?

Robin= I don't know *turns to Raven* So who set Terra free?

Raven= Um... do you remember that when my father took over the world?

Beast Boy= How can we forget. What does that have to do with it?

Cyborg= Everyone was turned to stone

Starfire= Just like Terra

Raven= Yeah and I turned eveyone back to normal

Robin= You turned Terra back without knowing while you saved the world

Beast Boy= Even though you were a shrimp

*Raven's eyes glow black*

Raven= I could have been taller if you wished

*everyone has question marks floating around their heads*

THE END

A/N: hey everyone, i hope you liked that i brought Terra back, and showing how so came back to life. i still think that the shouldn't have left it there, it was just mean!

ok and i would love to hear some ideas coming for next one, i already have like 10ish written already so i'll get those down as soon as i can. and Shadow the Hedgehog 22 gave me the idea for Malchior, give me some ideas please.

R&R


	6. Episode 6

A/N: ok sorry for the long wait, but my sis is giving back her boyfriends laptop early so that way im on it, and my parents are out camping... so i hope you like this, i wrote is on christmas and so no falmes saying that its not chritmas and stuff, oh, and when i wrote this i forgot that it takes place in calafornia, so i still wanted it to be cold, no flames about that please. I DO NOT own TEEN TITANS wish i did though

Starring: Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, and Terra

*at t tower*

Beast Boy= Man I do love christmas

Robin= It has to be the best time of the year

*Starfire shows up*

Starfire= Please tell me what this Christmas is?

Terra= It's the time of year when family gets together and celabrate when Crise was born (A/N im not really sure, i don't study it, but my friend does, so she gave me the info)

Raven= And we give each other presents to show how much we like each other

Cyborg= And you can't forget about the feast!

Starfire= Feast?

Robin= Yeah we make turkey

Cyborg= I love turkey

Beast Boy= And I have tofu for myself

Raven= Do you boys ever think of anything other than your stomachs?

Starfire= But how will our families get here? My family is on Tamaran and Raven distroyed her father, and never met any of your families

Robin= Star, friends can be your family too

Terra= I don't have a family, but I'm spending my Chrismas with you

Beast Boy= The Doom Patrol was my family but I dont know where they are so Im spending my Christmas here

Cyborg= Same, kind of

Robin= Same

Raven= My father distroyed my home *to herself* and my mother

Beast Boy= Did Daddy kill your mom?

Raven= *goes red eyed and teeth clenched* You were not to hear that! *pushes him to the ground and towers over him*

Robin= See we're all spending Christmas here, together, as a big happy family

Starfire= Ok

Terra= Lets go get a Christmas Tree!

Cyborg= Yes *they go out shopping*

*with Raven and BB*

Raven= Why did you say that!

Beast Boy= Sorry, but I thought everyone should have known that your parents are dead

Raven= But not their spirits *calm*

Beast Boy= Huh? Your world is confusing

Raven= Yes it is, now lets go get presents for the rest before the others get back *smiles*

Beast Boy= Yay! *looks outside* We need warmer clothes (lets cold winds and 10 degrees C {**cold**})

*they go to their rooms*

*Raven puts on jeans, a long sleeved shirt a thinish sweater, boots, and a small black coat; Beast Boy puts on cargo pants, with a belt, a turtle neck, a sweater, boots, and a coat; the y leave*

*with the others*

Robin= So what kind of tree should we have? *looking at a bunch*

Starfire= Please tell me, why do please make fake trees for this holiday?

Cyborg= So it can be used over and over again without dying

Terra= And if everyone used real trees, there'll prbably be none left

Starfire= Oh

Cyborg= Heres a good one, plus it comes with enough lights to put on the tree

Robin= Ok, now that thats settled we can shop for presents

Terra= Ok

*with Raven and BB*

Beast Boy= *picks up a video game* Whcih one would Cyborg want?

Raven= *picks up a game called Maga Racers 2* What about this one?

Beast Boy= OMG! You found it! *hugs her*

Raven= Let go *he lets go*

Beast Boy= I've been looking everywhere for this! It came out a week ago!

Raven= And...?

Beast Boy= Cyborg almost died when he heard it came out *puts it in his basket* So what else would he want?

Raven= A remote detector *sartastic*

Beast Boy= Raven your a genius!

Raven= I am?

Beast Boy= Yeah! He compllains about me losing the remote, so we should get a control so her can find it

Raven= It'll be best to put it in his arm so he doesn't lose it aswell

Beast Boy= I'm so lucky your here or things will be going horrably wrong

Raven= So what do you think the others would like?

Beast Boy= Not sure, look at this! *looks at the back of the game* 4 players!

Raven= We only have 2 emotes. 4 players will be useless

Beast Boy= Unless we get another remote, but once I buy everyone else a gift I'll be out of money

Raven= How about we look at other perples gifts

Beast Boy= Ok

*Back at the tower that night*

*BB and Raven ealk into the living room with bags in their hands*

Robin= Where have you 2 been? Its almost 11 PM

Raven= Shoppign

Starfire= I like that outfit, where did you get it?

Raven= I've had this for a while

Beast Boy= We'll be back to help with the decurations

Terra= Ok

*3 minutes later*

*They come back out with shoes on and not coat*

Cyborg= Hey Rae mind helping with the tree?

Raven= *smiling Of course not *puts it together*

Beast Boy= Did everyone get their shopping done?

All= Yep

Robin= Thats good

Terra= I can't believe tomorrow is Christmas Eve

Starfire= Christmas Eve is the day we celebrate the birth of Crise?

Raven= *stands beside her* No, its the day before we celabrate Christmas, but all the stores close down early on Christmas Eve so no one has to miss it

Robin= *gives a long stran of lights to Raven and Starfire* Mind having the privlage with the lights

*Both go to the top of the tree, plugs the lights into each other and criss-crosses each other when passing down and around the tree*

Cyborg= Good job *plugs it in and lights it up*

Beast Boy= And now for the rest

Terra= Heres some ordaments *brings out some boxes*

*they decorate the tree, helping each other with the top*

Starfire= And what about this star? It looks too big to hang

Robin= It goes at the top

Beast Boy= Can I put it at the top?

Cyborg= Shouldn't Starfire do it, it is her first Christmas

Starfire= No its alright Beast Boy can do it

Robin= Ok, but he can't ba an animal

Terra= How can he do it? *Star gives the star to BB*

*he starts to float*

Raven= He has friends *with her hands under his arms she lifts him to the top of the tree*

Beast Boy= *she puts him on the ground*

Starfire= It looks beautiful

Raven= Its not finished

Robin= How? The box is empty

Raven= I don't always read and meditate while I'm in my room *brings out a box with her powers and pulls out dolls that looked like them* I got bored last week

Starfire= They look just like us

Raven= *picks up one* I even made one for you *looks at Terra*

Terra= Really? Thank you *give a 1 second hug*

Robin= Raven, this looks like Chritmas gifts

Cyborg= Yeah, why give them to us now?

Raven= Cause I wanted these to go on the tree whenwe decorated it *puts hers in the middle of the tree* I couldn't find a spell to make them do stuff

Beast Boy= Like what?

Raven= Like make Cyborgs arm change, Robins speak, Starfire glow, same with mine and Terra, and yours morf, but I don't have the right book, its in Azarath

Starfire= Its ok, they're perfect already *puts on the tree, same with the rest*

Raven= I'm tired, night

*everyone goes to bed*

*3 AM*

Beast Boy= *hears the alarm* Whats going on?

*in the living room*

Robin= Slade, sector 10, lets move

*at the scene*

Cyborg= Its one of his robots

Terra= This is the first time he attacked since last month

Raven= This is probably what he needed the chip for

Beast Boy= But what is he doing?

*the robot runs away with an energy rod in its hands*

Robin= Titans, GO!

*all run towards the robot to try and stop it, but more comes confusing everyone and losing the rod. Terra and Starfire fight side-by-side, Robin and Cyborg fighting by the door some try to escape, Raven blocks the door, Beast Boy rams a robot that was come up from behind her*

Beast Boy= You owe me big time, you owe me big time!

*she tares apart the robot coming up from behind him*

Beast Boy= Ok so now we're even

*the fight is over*

Robin= *removes the mask and sees Slade on a screen* Slade

Slade= Good job Robin, but you still lost the rod, good luck next time though

Robin= Damn! *throughs the robot and across the room

Starfire= Its ok, we'll get him next time, we always will stop him in some way

Beast Boy= Can we go home *yawns* I'm tired and I need to wrap gifts

Raven= That sounds like an idea

*Beast Boy falls asleep at her feet*

Robin= Yes lets go home

Raven= I got him, meet me there *brings her cloal over top of them both and vanished, re-appears in BB's room*

*noon that day*

Cyborg= I'm hungry *goes through the fridge* For dinner, *throughs stuff aside* For dinner, for dinner, ah, eggs

Robin= Once BB gets up we can finish decorating *to Starfire*

Starfire= This is not complete?

*BB walks in*

Beast Boy= Ahh... good morning

Raven= Its the afternoon

Terra= You slept in

Beast Boy= Oh, then good afternoon

Cyborg= Now that your up we can finish decorating

*Raven pulls out more boxes, BB pulls out misletoe*

Beast Boy= Where should we put this? Ah *turns into a pigeon and hangs it a few feet infront of the door*

Starfire= Beast Boy, why are you hanging a plant from the ceiling?

Beast Boy= Its called misletoe, when ever two people stand under it, one person has to give the other a kiss

Starfire= Oh *kisses him on the cheek*

*he blushes*

Raven= Damn, I hate these things *brings out the presents that she rapped*

Terra= Your done already? Your really fast *runs and gets some of hers*

*the room is done*

Robin= Looks good

*everyone is standing under the misletoe*

Raven= *looks up* Aw man *sees Starfire kiss Robin then Cyborg on the cheek, and Terra kisses Beast Boy*

Beast Boy= Hey no one got Raven *runs towards her*

*she steps aside and he lands on his face, she laughs*

The next morning, everyone is in the living room*

Beast Boy= Time to open presents!

Robin= Ok, I think each person gets one ramdon one of their and we go around in a circle

Cyborg= Thats sounds like a plan

*they all have one*

Cyborg= *opens his first* Oh wow! Maga Racers 2! Thanks B!

Starfire= *opens hers* A star neckless thanks friend Robin

Terra= *opens hers* A new pair of gogles, thanks Raven I needed new ones

Raven= *opens hers* Thanks Beast Boy, where did you get a book of this language?

Beast Boy= I remember the language and I looked it up *opens his* COOL!

Robin= What is it?

Beast Boy= Raven got 2 controlers for the system, and one has my name on it

Robin= Thats awesome *opens his* Terra, thanks, its a great gift *holds up a frame with them all in it*

*right before dinner*

Cyborg= Thanks for the gift Raven, now I'll never loose the remote again

Raven= Your welcome *sees BB under the misletoe and kisses him*

Beast Boy= What was that for?

Raven= Because my demon side goes nice for Christmas, not sure why but I felt like it

Robin= DINNER!

THE END

A/N: ok i wrote this at chritmas so i hoped you liked it, and i wanted raven to have at least a part of the year where she can still us her powers but at the same time can show her feeling and be nice


	7. Episode 7

A/N: ok, i was going to do one before this but i got major writers block so i did this one instead, and for a few things, i DO NOT own teen titans, i got these ides from kim possible: mind games and from Golden compess, and i think thats it... oh wait, sorry for the slownessx but i just go a job and i just started it last sturday and i was working the morning shits at harveys (yep thats where i work, i got tomadoe juice ALL over my uniform and arms and shoes, and i can now make salads in my sleep) yeah so im busyier than ever, but i need money to go on this cruise in 6 months.

enjoy

(starring: Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, and Terra)

***In Titans Tower***

Starfire= Raven, would you like to do the hanging out with Terra and me at the mall?

Raven= I'm busy Starfire, I can't go to the mall

Starfire= Ok *leaves*

*Raven goes into deep meditation*

*the alarm goes off*

Raven= *screams and falls* Ow

*Everyone runs in and looks at the screen*

Robin= Cindeblock and Plasmas. Beast Boy and Raven, you'll go to sector 2 to Plasmas, the rest of us will go to sector 11 to deal with Cinderblock *all nod* Titans GO!

*all leave*

***with BB and Rae***

Beast Boy= Why is it only us 2 that going to defeat Plasmas?

Raven= Probably because we can take down Plasmas easly

Beast Boy= But they get 4 people!

Raven= Beast Boy! I can defeat plasmas by myself

Beast Boy= I hear a "but" coming on

Raven= But he needs to be tired, and thats why your here

Beast Boy= Oh, I can do that

*they hear people screaming*

Beast Boy= Thats him, come on! (they run over to Plasmas seeing he's having a good gross meal of sewige* GROSS!

Raven= Yeah, just don't get eaten this time

Beast Boy= Trust me I wont! *changes into a t-rex and charges for Plasmas*

Plasmas= RAWR! *hits BB and throws him at Raven*

raven= *looks up and sees a t-rex falling, BB changes to normal and lands on her*

Beast Boy= look out for falling dinos,... hehe

*Plasmas slides over to them and sucks them up, almost suffackating them, knocking them out unconsions*

***with Robin and the others***

*Robin jumps back as Cinderblock goes ti hit and Cyborg blases him towards Terra, who flings him off the grounds, Starfire cetches him and throughs him to the ground*

Cyborg= Something doesn't seem right *grabs a metal pole*

Starfire= Like what? *grabs one end of the pole, both go opposite ways and ties up Cinderblock with it*

Cyborg= Like Raven and Beast Boy shouldn't of have gone to defeat Plasmas alone

Robin= Cyborg, they're going to be alright, and don't do that sencing hame, I don't mind if Raven does it, but not you, its just, wierd

Terra= Ok we're done!

Robin= Lets go take Cindeblock to jail

Starfire= Yay, then we can go to the mall

*they take Cinderblock to jail*

Robin= Has Plasmas come yet *to a guard*

Guard= No not yet, but thanks for bringing Cinderbolck

*Robins communticator goes off*

Cyborg= Hey Robin, who is it?

Robin= *looks* Its Raven, its an S.O.S

Cyborg= I'll track her *pushes buttons on his arm* They're both at the emerganc hideout

Terra= It looks like we're not going to the mall today

Robin= Lets go back to the tower, now

***with raven and BB***

Raven= What happened *Rubs her head, freezes when she saw herself beside her* Beast Boy? *Her body got up*

Beast Boy= Yes *wide-eyed nd SCREAMS*

Both= Your me? I'm you?

*Raven covers BB's mouth*

Raven= Oh, this is so wrong

*the t.v. turns on*

Robin= Raven, Beast Boy, are you ok? We got your S.O.S

Beast Boy= NO!

*Robin's confused*

Raven= *pushes BB* Your too late

Cyborg= How did this happen?

Beast Boy= We were unconsions, we just found out this happened!

Starfire= Raven! Remember! This happened to you and I before, remember who it was?

Raven= The Puppet Master, but I'm stuck in a boys body

Starfire and Terra= GROSS!

Raven= Hey Beast Boy how do i change into animals?

Beast Boy= Think of an animal you want to turn into *looking at the screen*

Cyborg= So whats it like to be in a girls body?

Beast Boy= Its co- *gets cut off by a bull* Ow...

Raven= *thinks* How do I change back? Wait... *turns into a dog* Damn

Robin= We're coming over, be there soon

Raven= *barks "ok"*

Beast Boy= What was that for?

Raven= *Growls*

Beast Boy= What? *a light bulb brakes* Great

***the rest gets there***

Cyborg= We're here!

Starfire= Raven!

Terra= I hope they didn't kill each other

*a green dog runs up*

Robin= Raven?

Raven= *barks*

Beast Boy= Finally! I've been bored, I have no idea what Ravens been saying, plus I think shes better as a dog

Cyborg= Hehe, I wouldn't have said that

*Raven bites BB's leg*

Beast Boy= What was that for?

Starfire= I think Raven would like you to tell her how to return to normal

Beast Boy= Why didn't she say so?

*all gives him the 'I can't belive he just said that' look*

Beast Boy= Its easy, just think of what you look like

*Raven turns into what she looked like before*

Raven= Finally, i need to get to my body NOW!

Terra= Why such the hurry?

Raven= It has to do with a lot of stuff, but short is, my sole is being separated from me soon and i need to be in my own body to reseave my demon

Cyborg= Ok, but I thought you were a demon?

Raven= I am, but that is whatwe call them, but I'm only half demon at the same time

Robin= Yes, so now lets track down the Puppet Master

*they leave to track down the puppet master; the finally found him in a factor that makes dolls* (OMG -_-)

Beast Boy= who guessed he'll be here?

Raven= Not now *turns to a mouse*

All= *questioning look*

Raven= *frusterated, turns back to normal* I hate this! *whispers*

Terra= So what does this demon look like?

Raven= A demon is a little like Beast Boy

Terra= Green?

raven= No, demons change from different animals

Terra= Oh, cool

Robin= Ssh. Ok, Terra I need you to told him, with a hand, everyone else we need to look for somethign to change them back, now lets go!

*Terra floats over on a peace of soment above the Puppet Master, the uses her powers to rap a hand around the small body*

Puppet Master= Who are you? *questionly confused* And how did you get in here?

Starfire= She is a Titan

Cyborg= We walked in the front door

Terra= I think you should think about locking it sometimes

Puppet master= What are you doing here? I didn't DO anything!

Beast Boy= You call thios nothing?

Puppet Master= Oh that

Starfire= *flys up to PM* Now tell us how to change my friends back

Puppet Master= I'm not telling!

Raven= *gets an idea and turns into a cat and climbs up the hand*

Cyborg= What is that girl up to?

*Rae sits nect to PM with her hand tapping in his wooden face*

Beast Boy= Aw, I wanna do that!

Cyborg= Do what?

*Raven turns back to normal and just sits there*

Raven= If you want to, FIND A WAY TO TURN US BACK!

Puppet Master= What is this freak about?

*BB climbing up beside PM*

Robin= We should for whatever looking for

Beast Boy= Tic Tac Toe? *to Raven*

raven= *tuns her hand into a paw* Gadly

*plays a game (i had the game layed out but in the end BB gets the buttom 3 across)*

Beast Boy= I win, play again?

Puppet Master= No! Please don't! Its over there in the creat

*Cyborg goes over to a crate thats 2X's taller than himself. He switches his fingure into a welder and opens one side of the box*

Cyborg= Hey Star, can you help me with this?

Starfire= *flys over and helps rip off the top* Ok, now how do we get this working?

*Rae and BB play another game of Tic Tac Toe, by the time Rae won Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire got the machine working; Terra is cheering for BB*

Robin= Ok you two, we got it working

Raven= Finally *releived*

*Rae get into a tube thats on the left side and BB went in to a tube on the right side; Robin presses the big red button; a fist sized white glowy ball come out of their chest and through the mechine, back into the proper body and the tubes go up*

Beast Boy= Yay, I'm me again *huges Raven*

Raven= Let go, now *BB lets go* My leg hurts, why?

Robin= You bit it remember?

Raven= Oh, yah

Terra= Can we go now?

*they take the Puppet Master to jail... BB jokesabout roasting marchmellows on a wood fire; then they go home*

Cyborg= *sits on the couch* So how long till you get your sole sucked out *laughing*

Raven= Its not funny, plus I don't know when its going to happen. It could be today, could be tomorrow *a white shadow of a raven shows up infront of the t.v and a women appears wearing a white robe and a white bird in her hand* Or now

Women= Hello, my daughter

Robin= So this is your mother Raven?

Raven= Yes, her name is Arella, she is nothing like my father... *to herself* lucky

Terra= Cool bird, what is it?

Bird= I'm a Raven you doofus, my favorite form

Terra= *screams* It talks!

*Raven walks up to Pam and pets her*

Raven= This is Pam, My mothers demon, and what I was named after

Beast Boy= But... its name is Pam, how can you be named after her?

Pam= He sure is an idiot *Rae nods*

Starfire= *fly over to Rae and Pam* Sorry for our friends rudness

Arella= We better hurry, I need to help with the construction of the new Azarath *another women shows up in a purple robe* Cynthya glade you could join us

Cynthya= Thank you *facces the Titans* Now do NOT bother Raven till tomorrow I'll take over night for her to recover

*the team nods*

***the next morning***

Robin= Cool your jets Star, she'll be fine

Starfire= But Robin I haven't heard anything from her room, what if she didn't make it?

?= Shes ok

Starfire= No Robin, shes not

Robin= That wasn't me

*they turn and see a cat sitting on the table*

?= Hello, my name is Lyra

Beast Boy= Cool

Raven= *walks up beside BB* I see you met my demon. But this mean it'll be harder to not get hurt

Starfire= How?

Raven= Beast Boy turns into a cat, bit Lyras leg *Lyra stands up and BB bites the demons leg* This is what happens when something happens to Lyra *shows the fresh bite mark on her leg*

Robin= It happens to you

*rae nods*

THE END

A/N: i hoped you like it, and please review, if i get lets say 10 reviews i'll put the next one up, but if it takes to long i'll still put it up, im not THAT cruel... even though my friends think ill be going to hell after i die, my boyfriend thinks other wise


	8. Episode 8

A/N: Ok, I put up the next chapter cause i got on the computer and i just wanted to update

enjoy

(Starring= Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven)

_My name is Victor and I'm going to tell you how my life ended and begun. It started one night after football..._

Man= That was a good game today team

Boy= It was all thanks to Victor, Coach

Coach= Your right, come here Victor *he walks over* You boy are going to make a fine football player

Victor= I hope I do, just as long as nothin' happens to me, I hope to be the best in the country

Caoch= And you should be, expetally after that game, don't ya think so Dallas?

Dallas= Yes coach, I think we should celebrate the perfect win

Coach= Your absalutly right *steps up onto a bench* You better not push me off. Boys hurry up and get your cloths on I'm going to take you all out for dinner, on me!

Team= Yah! *starts cheering*

*After dinner in the parking lot*

Victor= I say that was the best dinner ever, of course next to my grandmas stake dinner with mashed patatos, boiled carrots and her rich special recipe gravy, with pie for dessert.

Dallas= *drulling* That sounds so good

Victor= It is, I have it every month

Dallas= Lucky

Coach= Ok everyone lets go home, Dallas, Victor, I'll drive you home

*Everyone gets into their cars and leaves*

Victor= Thanks for driving us home coach

Coach= Your welcome, but ow are you doing in school?

Dallas= Pretty good, I just got a tutor for english

Victor= I'm doing good too, yesterday I finished my project for tech

Coach= Thats good

_And thats when it happened..._

*suddenly a transport truck slams into Victors side of the car*

_I know what your thinking thats when my life ended. But its not! My life ended when I woke up 4 months later..._

Coach= Victor, come on buddy, wake up

*very blurry*

Victor= Whe- where am I?

Doctor= Your in the hostpidle

Victor= Hostpidle

Doctor= Yes, you were in a car accident and you were badly injured

Victor= Oh, how bad? *looks at his hand* WHAT HAPPENED! WHY DO I LOOK LIKE THIS?

Coach= Almost every bone in your body was broken, but your insides, brain, and half of your face, snd peaces of your arms

Victor= What happened to the rest of me?

Doctor= We turned to metal

Victor= *very confused*

Coach= Your skin was taken off and only your important intestins, everything else is electronic

Victor= Your saying I'm a robot?

Doctor= *pulls out a mirror* Yes, I'm sorry *holds it up to his face*

_At that moment I knew my life had ended, but still not the new beginning you think... I went home 2 weeks and 3 days later..._

Victor= So I was really in a coma for 4 months

Coach= Yes, we lost the championships. But we are pracicing so we can win the next

Victor= Thats good. So how is the team?

Coach= Good, kind of. But after they heard what happened to you they said that they hope you get better then they left, but they never came back

Victor= Why?

Coach= They thought you looked redickulus like that

Victor= I do! I know I do!

Coach= Coma on, lets go to school

Victor= I can't, sorry Coach I can't go back to school

Coach= Then what are you going to do?

Victor= I have an appartment of my own, I can get a full time job

Coach= How, you don't havea scolarship

Victor= It doesn't really matter, but I don't care, I'm not going back to school

Coach= Ok, *dissapointed* I guess your not playing football *Victor shakes his head* I understand. Well, get in, I'll drive you home

*at Victors apparment*

Victor= Thanks Coach for driving me home

Coach= No problem, you are like the son I never had

Victor= And your like the father I'll always love

Coach= Well, good luck, I hope you find what your looking for

_I said bye to him that day and never saw him again. When I told my Coach that he was like the father I'll always love, I ment it. See, my parents died freshman year while football season was on. Since then my grandmother has been looking after me, till I bought my appartment in July, but my Coach has always been there for me. I call him Coach because between him and me it means "dad", cause you never call your dad by his name._

*the next morning*

Victor= *looks at the newpaper* What jobs are there for me to do? *looks through the list and sees an ad for a job at Wallmart* Heres one *Calls the number* Hello, I just saw your ad in the paper, I'm wondering if its filled? No, can I come in? Thank you, I'll be there as soon as I can. *hangs up* Now what to eat? *looks in the frigde* _That was one of the most discussting thinns I've ever seen, of course next to Beast Boys dirty underwear. _I'll just grab something on the way.

*he leaves; picks up a donut and coffee at starbacks on the way. There people gave him weird looks or tried not to make eye contact; at Wallmart*

Victor= Ecuse me? Where is the mangers office? *to an employee*

Employee= *scared* Over there, behind the door, 3 on your left

Victor= Whats wrong with her? I'm just a person *looks at himself and mumbles* No, I'm not a person, I'm a Cyborg

*In front of the office*

Victor= *knocks on the door* Hello? I'm here to see if I can get a job

Manager= *opens the door, looks at Victor wide-eyed* Oh, your here already. I'm Doug Richards, but you can call me Doug

Victor= Ok Doug

Doug= Step in so we can talk *they walk over to a desk* Sit, so what is a man like you doing looking for a job and not at school?

Victor= Its a long story, but it starts with a car accident

Doug= Oh, well then lets start with the interview

*39 mintues later*

Doug= Ok, well you did really good

Victor= So do I get the job?

Doug= Absalutly! But like you said in the interveiw people are starring at you, you can start in storage

Victor= Ok, thank you Doug *leaves* Good a job on the first day, plus 14.9 an hour, in no time I'll be doing a goos job

*in the storage room*

Victor= *Sees a BIG mess* Ok, better start *12 hours later the room is clean and then Doug comes in*

Doug= Victor your done... for... today... wow, this place is so clean

Victor= Thanks, so I'll see you in the morning?

Doug= Yes, have a good night, and you get payed on Friday

Victor= Thats tomorrow

Doug= Exactly

Victor= Ok, bye *goes home* Ok what can I eat? *looks in the freezer* Ooo, chicken fingures and fries!

*He puts 5 peices of chicken fingures and 1/4 of the bag of fries on the tray; 35 minutes later they're done*

Victor= I need to watch what I eat *finishes his supper* This place is a mess

*Victor grabs a garbage bag and cleans out the frigde; trying not to throw up*

_The most discosting thing I've ever saw turned into the most discosting smell. It was horable! Like Starfire's cooking, and Raven's cooking. Trust me you don't want to go near it, but Starfire's from another planet but also a princess so she problably never cooked before. But Raven's been here most of her life, what would she have eaten? Oh well, I cook for them now._

*the next day*

*he puts stuff on the shelf*

Victor= Maybe I should go see Grandma soon *looks up and sees a women terrafied* Hello? Do you need any help?

Women= *screams*

*other costumers look at him and screams; all run out of the store*

Doug= Whats going on here?

Employee= The costumers are afraid of the new guy

Doug= Is this true? *to Victor*

Victor= Yes, one of them looked at me and started screaming

Doug= Ok, but I need to talk to you in my office

Victor= Yes sir

*in the office*

Doug= I'm sorry to say this but, if this happens again I'm going to have to let you go

Victor= I understand, if you don't get costumers you don't get money

_At the end of the day I gkot $357. I worked their till the next day. You could guess what happened..._

Doug= I'm sorry Victor, but I have to let you go

Victor= Ok, I'm sorry for being trouble

Doug= Thats ok, I hope you can find a job

Victor= Thank you

*at home*

Victor= *stomach growls, grabs 2 slices of pizza and puts them in the microwave, 45 seconds later it beeps done. taking him only a mintue to finish his dinner, her burps*

*the next day*

Victor= *yawns* Now where did I put that newpaper? *searches the entire appartment; 2 hours later, he finds it in his underware drawer* Where else can I get a job? *sees a McDonalds; he calls*

Women= Welcome to McDonalds, my I take your order?

Victor= Sure, let me get the manager

Victor= Ok *3 minutes later*

Man= Hello?

Victor= Hello, I'm looking for a job?

Man= Yes, well, tell me about yourself

Victor= Well, I dropped out of school cause of a severe accident

Man= That must have been a very bad accident

Victor= Yah, I lost most of my body

Man= Wait... you're that robot man?

Victor= Yes, you could say that

Man= Sorry, I don't think you qualify for this job *dial tone*

Victor= Oh *hangs up*

_I looked through the newpaper and the phonebook, but still I couldn't get a job. I finally gave up and called my grandma. After I called her, I headed shraight there, but... because she is my last close reletive, so I bought her a picture frame._

Victor= *rings the door bell*

Grandma= Who is it?

Victor= Its ,e Grandma *the door opens*

Grandma= Oh, hello dear, how are you doing?

Victor= Good, kind of

Grandma= Oh, you can tell me whats wrong

Victor= Ok

Grandma= But before we start, how about a nice cup of tea?

Victor= Sounds good, you always know whats good for me *pulls out a plastic bag* And I thought you might want this

*he gives the beg to her and pulls out the picture frame*

Grandma= Aww, thank you *pulls out a photo album and puts the picture of the both of them in it; goes out and makes the tea*

_I told my grandma ahat happened. The only thing that she could say was:_

Grandma= Why would people be afraid of a sweet thing like you?

Victor= I don't know, but now I can't get a job

Grandma= I have an idea, you can help me down at the senoir centor, all the folks down there knows about you and you've always loved to help md

Victor= Grandma, that is a great idea *sips his tea like a little ladt*

_Grandma went out shopping and brought me a dark grey jumpsuit. When she got on the phone and confermed that I could work there. I started the next night_

*in his appartment*

Victor= Ah, almost 8, time to go *gets up and puts on his jumpsuit*

*outside he could hear fighting, see a black-haired kid fighting with a red head, but didn't look like from this planet*

Victor= *runs to the trouble and cetches a bus that was flying at him and puts it down* Hey, whos messing up my neighborhood?

Little Green Dude= She started it

_Your probably thinking "Hey I know this part!" Well, your right, thats when I changed my name to Cyborg. Now I have 4 good friends, my grandma was so proud of me, but I was so sad that she died a few months after the "T" tower was finished._

_Now that you know my story, I hope you don't look at me like I'm a freak, cause I'm famous._

THE END

A/N: ok i hoped you liked it, I had to do one about Cyborgs past. oh and the next is going to be split into different parts, and mostly about raven, but starfire has her part in it... review plz i would LOVE to have some reveiws to read and to see if there is any requests... but again the next is going to be split up into different parts


	9. Episode 8 Part 1

A/N: hey all out there, ive updated, but i still got no reviews, so please please please, i would like some motovation! come on pleople, i ask writers to update all the time! even if its a "update soon" and maybe a little comment on what happened that you liked or disliked, i don't quite care... review please, and enjoy

(Starring: Robin, Raven Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, Terra and Lyra)

Beast Boy= Ah, today is a good day *sits on the couch* Perfect to... beat my friends at video games, he he

Cyborg= You wish little man *beats BB* Ha, told ya

Beast Boy= Thats no fair I call a re-match!

Cyborg= Your on!

Robin= Hey! I want a turn *trys to grab for the controler*

*after maybe 30 seconds ALL three boys were wresleing for the controler*

Starfire= *walks in* Raven why are our friends fighting again? I thought they worked out their problems yesterday when they were fighting with food

Raven= *sitting on the couch avoiding the flying feet with her demon beside her* Starfire, yesterday they had a food fight, its some stupid game that people play, it can make one hell of a mess

Lyra= Food fights are gross! Sometimes you can find moldy left overs months later

Starfire= Oh, why would people throw food for fun, then not clean it up?

Raven= I don't know! Except for yesterday, I haven't been in a food fight since school

Terra= *walks in* Um, whats going on in here?

Raven= The boys are fighting over the controler again

Terra= Still? When I went to bed last night they were fighting over it as well

Raven= Yah, well this one just started

Terra= Um, why would they fight? You got them 2 new controlers for christmas

Raven= Ya, but I hid them

Terra= Why?

Raven= Cause I just... like seeing Beast Boy get... um... whats that word... demolished

Terra= Oh

Starfire= Please Raven, bring back the controlers of the new, I don't like to seeing my friends get hurt by my friends

Raven= Fine *uses her powers to brng the controler out from their hiding place*

Lyra= *the boys freeze once the see the controlers and run for them* LOOK OUT! *jumps to the top of the couch; the boys squishes Raven*

Raven= Get off of me!

*everyone gets off*

Starfire= Thank ronstness yopu stopped!

(a flash of white light gets everyones attention*

Womens Voice= Oh, your madressy, thank havens I've found you

*everyone still starring*

Robin= *looks at Starfire* Star, do you know her? *Star shakes her head. obin looks at Terra, she sakes her head*

*everyone stars at Raven*

Raven= Whats with all the starring today? *everyone is still starring at her* Fine! I'm a princess! Just stop with the starring

Lyra= I told you so

Raven= Oh, shut it

Beast Boy= Since when?

Raven= *walks over to BB and slaps him on the back of the head* What do you think, now leave us, we need to talk * Rae and the women leave the room with Lyra jumping down following them*

Beast Boy= Cool! Dudes, now we're living with more roaylty then I thought!

Cyborg= Yah, why didn't Rae mention it?

Robin= She probably thought she would have to deal with it again

*with Raven*

Raven= Carlotta, what are you doing here?

Carlotta= I had to find you, your the princess!

Lyra= Big shocker there

Raven= So, I was brought to earth so my father could take over

Carlotta= But, Azarath needs your help, your cozin alm-

Raven= *cuts her off* Wait, wait, I have a cozin, since when?

*not knowing the rest of the team was eaves dropping*

Carlotta= Sice 7 years ago, your Uncle Terono's son

Raven= Oh, so what were you saying?

Carlotta= Well, he almost went to war with Tamaran for no reason that anyone knows of

*Starfire comes barging in; Lyra jjumps into Raven's arms so she didn't get trampled*

Starfire= Why would anyone go to war with my people!

Carlotta= *whistpers to Raven* Who is she?

Raven= Shes Starfire, princess of Tamaran

Carlotta= Oh, ok. But you still need to come home

Raven= Yes, fine, let me just get what I need *puts Lyra on the floor*

*with Robin*

Beast Boy= Raven's leaving? But why?

Terra= To help her home

Cyborg= Beast Boy is everything OK in that brain of yours?

*Raven, Carlotta, Starfire, and Lyra walk in; Rae's holding a wand*

Beast Boy= No, it hurts and I can't think properly

Raven= Oh, let me help

Beast Boy= You want to help? *turns to Carlotta* What have you done to her?

Raven= *puts her hand on the side of his head and heals it* Beast Boy, Carlotta hasn't done anything to me *in a cheerful voice*

Terra= I think there is something wrog

Carlotta= I wont ever harm Raven, why would I? I raised her after the Queen died

Raven= Ok, then we'll be off *pulls her hand away from BB*

Robin= Why don't we come with you?

Raven= Who will pertect the city? *pulls her wand up and thinks* Um, whats the spell again?

Lyra- *turns into a monkey and slaps he forehead*

Carlotta= Raven, I thought I trained to better

Raven= Well I forgot, I haven't went back for a while. Clearly not for more than 7 years

Carlotta= Well for a girl your age, you should remember, its Rainob Mecenim

Raven= Ok... *thinks* What?

Carlotta= Just give me it *Rae hands it over and picks up Lyra* Raniob Mecenim *waves the wand and they vanish*

Terra= So let me get this straight, I'm living with **2 **princesses! I never knew I was living with **1**!

Robin= We are just as surprised about Raven too, she never mentioned it

Beast Boy= *a little upset* I... lets just hope she comes back

*with Raven*

Raven= So this is what the new place looks like?

Carlotta= Yes, we were all grateful that the spirits of our loved ones came to help, your mother and I did your room

Raven= I'l love to see it

Carlotta= Yes, since I know you, I'm going to have to take your powers

Raven= Fine

Lyra= Wait, what

*Carlotta waves the wand and sucks Raven's powers out of her and into a crystal ball*

Raven= Ok, now, where is my new room?

Carlotta= Hold your horses child

*they go to the top floor to a room on the right side of the tower; and walks in*

Carlotta= Ok, this is your new room, do you know how to get here?

Raven= Yes,. Its nice *sees some doors* How many rooms?

Carlotta= 3, but you have a walk-in closet

Raven= Don't tell me I have to wear a dress while I'm here

Carlotta= You have to wear a dress while your here *smiles*

Raven= I told you not too!

Carlotta= I'm sorry dear but you have too

Raven= Can I at least say 'Hi' to my Uncle - and cozin - in this, to show I just got here - and I want to know whats going on!

Carlotta= Yes, come, lets go down stairs

*they both walk down to the main room*

Carlotta= Sir!

Boys Voice= Yes Women

Raven= *angry* YOU DON'T EVER CALL HER THAT!

Carlotta= Now do you see why I took it away

Raven= Yes

Boy= WHO is this! *a moment later* Well...?

Carlotta= Prince Darkthunder, meet Princess Raven, your older cosin

Darkthunder= WHAT! *stares at Raven* So if your my older cosin. where were you?

Raven= Earth, where my father tryed to take over the world

Darkthunder= *rolls his eyes* Like I haven't heard that one before. Who do you think you are Trigons daughter *laughs*

Everyone in the room+ SHE IS!

Lyra= Wow, where has this boy been?

Darkthunder= Why haven't I heard about this!

Raven= *walks up to him* I don't know maybe because I was born 5000 years ago!

Darkthunder= *jaw drops to the ground; embaressed turns around* No one can live that long

Man= But Raven, and a few chosen people, Carlotta and I are included

Raven= Uncle Terono! *runs up and hugs him*

Terono= I see you met my son

Carlotta= Raven dear, time for you to get changed

Lyra= Yah, you got to put a dress on!

Raven= Lets go *a little mad about the dress*

Terono= Raven, join me for dinner tonight. I would like to cetch up

Raven= *runs to Carlotta* Ok *leaves*

Darkthunder= So father, what other secrets are you keeping from me? *puts a smile on his face*

*with Raven*

Carlotta= What dress would you like to wear tonight?

Raven= *sitting on her bed that is at least 3 feet off the floor, in a tank top and pajanma-like-pants* Is there blue?

Carlotta= Yes, 2 different shades, baby blue and blue. But I don't want you just waer those two, you should wear peach, white, yellow, pink, red and the other ones

Raven= Fine, *puts on a blue dress over top of her cloths*

Carlotta= Now for the shoes

Raven= Huh? What? *gets pulled into the first room; Carlotta opens a cabnet door; 100 pairs of high heels set neatly in a row on 6 different shelves* Whats this?

Lyra= *rolls on the floor laughing out loud*

Carlotta= *glares at the demon* Your shoes nothing has changed when it comes to the way you have to dress?

Carlotta= *picks up one of the blue shoes that has a seashell on it* This one, it also goes with neckless *picks up a gold seashell*

Raven= Oh, os that from Alantis?

Carlotta= Yes, its a gift from Tridents daughter, she gave it to me when her daughter was born. Comes here and sit down

*Raven walks over to a stool infront of a mirror*

Carlotta= *brushes Rae's hair; sees shes upset* Whats wrong?

Raven= I feel like I'm never going to have a daughter or a son for that mater

Carlotta= Why do you say that? *puts Rae's hair into a ponytail with strans of hair hanging on the side of her face*

Raven= I'm 5000 years old and I look like a teenager, I habe magical powers, with them I have to controle my emotions. Plus my fathers a demon. I'm just a freak

Carlotta= Raven, I've been looking after you since your mother brought you back from Earth when you were 4. Your no freak, your just,... well, different *puts the neckless around Rae's neck* Now you have a dinner to go to

Raven= Yep *they leave*

*with the team*

Beast Boy= Its so boring here without Raven

Robin= Ya, well, she has a duty, and so do we

Cyborg= PIZZA'S here!

Starfire= I don't feel like eating the cheezy goodness

Terra= What do you mean? *sees everyone down; even silky*

Cyborg= Come on, she'll come back, she just went home. Ya, she might not come back *now convinced*

Beast Boy= I want Raven back

Robin= Well, we'll have to wait to get Raven back

*one week later*

*with Raven*

Raven= Wow, who ever know this was so tyring?

Carlotta= Well most of the time Darkthunder was pestering you

Raven= Who's his mother? I feel like I know someone with his additued

Carlotta= No one knows. Terono was away for about a year before Darkthunder was born. When he came back an infant was with him

Raven= Oh well. I'm going to my room now

Carlotta= Ok, ait for me then

*in Raven's room*

Raven= *takes her dress off; has a tank top and pj-like-pants on* I kind of miss my friends

Carlotta= Well you'll see them again, maybe sooner then you think

Raven= *lays on her stomach on her bed and pulls out her communicator* ok

*the powers go out, the door slams open*

Carlotta= *screams and suddenly falls to the ground*

Raven= *getting use to the dark sees Carlotta on the floor next to her and a large shape over her, she screams and a hard thing hits her head;she blacks out*

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: ok guys, like i said i was going to make this one into a few different parts, but i NEED reveiws! cause i still need to write the next one! i know, i got lazy and just wrote out the plan, BUT I WONT UPDATE TILL I AT LEAST GET A FEW REVIEWS! I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE! so PLEASE reveiw! and ill write the next one, plus i have 3 WEEKS OFF OF WORK! im so happy! but still reveiw!


	10. AN

A/N: ok guys sorry it took so long to update, i`m working on it but i just got my own laptop and so i don`t need to worry about my moms but at the same time i have school, what can you expect im only in grade 11 and you wont believe this i`ve been in miss. Woods class like EVERY single year i`ve been in high school, first gym, then English, and now careers, ong, if i get her next year im going to be weirded out. And so, i have a whole bunch of work to do, like my teen titans story (still working on that, little writers block though for those who are reading it as well) and i`m also working on a different story that is on paper so far, and i have another idea that is going to be a teen titans/ ncis crossover, ok. And that is not on paper or computer, still in my head. Um... i can only go on my laptop at home and so i`m only on it till 10 at night after school and stuff and i don`t get home till 7:30, im at a friends ok?

So i`m going to try and update on both The Undead Spirit and Teen Titans: Season 6 soon, that way i can put up my new story called Motherly Love (a teen titans story) and if you have already guessed my favorit charater you know who its about and it might be rated M for safty, ok? Ok.

Anything else? YES! REVEIW people! I love it! Just as much as i love other people updating i love reviews, so please do that!

Gingie


	11. Episode 8 Part 2

I am sooo sorry, but i`m back! Ok all the reviews i got, or the very little, i mean come on people if i could i`mm on them, for the undead spirit i got more than 5 reviews for just a chapter. Now:

Crazy nerd- i`m so happy that you love my stories and the way i write and see the titans.

PrayerGirl – ok i wrote more.

Ok thats it, review or ill, i`ll send an evil demon raven out to kill you!

Episode 8 Part 2

*in a dark room*

*the only thing that could be heard was the beeping a titans` communicator*

*on earth in Titans Tower*

Cyborg= I still can`t reach her

Terra= She probably doesn`t even want to talk to us, probably think we`re not worth her time

Starfire= FRIEND! Why would you say such a thing? Friend Raven would never abandon her friends!

Beast boy= Dudes what if she busy with her, you know, princess stuff

Cyborg= At 2 am?

Beast boy= Different time zone?

Robin= I`m very worried, Cyborg, use the new automatic answer, if she`s sleeping then we`ll hang up

*Cyborg calls Ravens communicator again but this time presses the `auto answer` button and a picture shows up on the screen at the tower*

All= GASP! *sees Raven laying on a floor a few feet away unconscious in the little light the communicator gives off*

Robin= I knew we should have gone with her

Starfire= FRIEND RAVEN! Please friend, we would like you to get up now please

*they hear mumbling over the communicator*

Robin= Raven, come on, get up. We need to know your ok. RAVEN!

Raven= Can you please be quite, I have a major headache

Lyra= *crawls over* Well the only reason you have a headache is cause you were smashed over the head! And I had to deal with it as- *Ravens hand is wrapped around Lyra`s muzzle*

Raven= I just asked for quiet *faces the screen and quickly shuts her eyes with the light blinding her* how did you pop up?

Starfire= Friend Cyborg pressed the button of thee answering automatically

Beast boy= Yah, its new!

Cyborg= What happened?

Raven= *rubs her eyes* Well, Carlotta and I just came back from a small party

Lyra= Small party? Ha! More like ball

Raven= It wasn`t THAT big! Well, we just got back and I was tired cause Darkthunder was pestering me, took off my dress and shoes, then laid down on my bed, same as I`ve done before bad for the past week, then the lights went out

Lyra= And just for your little minds to know *eyes Beast boy* It was already dark

Raven= Next thing we hear is the door slam open and Carlottas scream get cut short

Lyra= Yep, and then before I black out is little Miss Peaches and Cream screaming *the other giggle*

Raven= *growls and swats Lyra from the screen* That was uncalled for

Lyra= Well the dress you were wearing peaches and cream

Robin= Raven, is there anything we can do?

Raven= Yes, Robin, you can go in my *others gasp* and grab blue powder, make a circle for everyone to fit in, then say Rainob Mecenim then my name 3 times, if there is a magic barrier you should end up within ½ a mile from my location

Robin= Ok, we`ll get Titans East over here for the day or 2

Raven= Ok

Lyra= Um, *whispering* Raven you might want to say your goodbye

Raven= Why?

*a man walks in and yells:

Man= What do you think you`re doing! *kicks raven in the stomach then steps on and brakes the communicator*

*with the Titans*

Robin= *growls* Get them here now! *starring at the static screen then rushes to Ravens room*

*finds glass bottles with blue powder, grabs 2 and goes back to the commen room; Cyborg was finishing talking with Bumble bee*

Robin= So when will they be here?

Cyborg= Bumble bee and Speedy is on their way

Robin= Great, lets start the circle

*the team went to the training room and cleared out a big space to make a circle to fit all of them, Robin had to go back to Ravens room because he needed another baottle*

Beast boy= Dudes! I forgot what Raven told us to say to get to her!

Cyborg= Man, now that I think about it, I forgot as well

Terra= I have forgotten as well

Starfire= I have also done the forgottenfulness of the memory as well

Robin= You are so lucky that I remembered, remember we all have to say `Rainob Mecenim` then Ravens name 3 times, ok *the four nod*

All= *steps into the circle* Rainob Mecenim Raven, Raven, Raven * a clearish wall comes up on the powder and they get sucked up*

*1 hour later at the T Tower*

Bumble bee= Ok, now that we are here, what do you want to do?

Speedy= Dig out Robins hair gel

Bumble bee= Ugh! Do you do anything else but think about your hair?

Speedy= Yah, I fight crimes

Bumble bee= *yells* That doesn`t count

*with Raven*

Lyra= Why did you even come back? *gets a glare from raven* I mean you just back and after a week you get kidnapped

Raven= Just be lucky I`m not in that blasted cage

Lyra= So a cage that gets light, in the castles` garden is worst than a pitch black room with nothing`! Is worst than the cage!

Raven= Uh, yeah

Lyra= Girl what`s wrong with you?

Raven= You`ve been hanging around Cyborg haven`t you? *Lyra gives a toothy grin*

*somewhere else in Azarath; 10 am*

Beast boy= Dudes! This is Azarath?

Terra= Its so...

Starfire= Gorgous!

Cyborg= Yeah, after being in her mind you wouldn`t expect the girls home planet will be like this *wide-eyed as with everyone but Robin* Must be that damn bond *thinking*

Robin= Come on, she must be within a mile *leads them down a street*

Starfire= *sees a women* Excuse me stranger, we would like your assistance please

Women= Uh, sure, what can I do for your?

Starfire= We are in need of finding our friend, we believe that she is in need of help

Women= And who is this friend that you`re looking for?

Robin= *walks up to the women* rRaven, purple hair, eyes

Women= Princess Raven? *they nod* Prince Darkthunnder made an announcement about 30 minutes ago saying that she was kidnapped, said they had people out looking for her and said they hoped they found her and he left.

Robin= And that was it?

Women= Yep, if you ask me that kid should not be ruling this planet. Prince Darkthunder has been a rude spoiled brat since he was 2 I`m surprised that his father turned down being king. Everyone was a little happy that Princess Raven had come home, or at least the ones that had heard of her. She being thousands of years old not many know of how the child was raised here. *she leads the titans to the backyard to sit down* there are a few people on the planet that had, you could say, a curse put on them, to keep the child safe, but unlike her we don`t age, we don`t die. Darrkthunder has been a snob ever since raven has come home, I work in the castle so I know what happens and hear gossip. Darkthunder hate Raven, but not as much as his mother, but enough to want her gone.

Cyborg= Does that mean...

Robin= Darkthunder had his own cousin kidnapped?

*with Raven*

Lyra= Ok, I spy with my little eye, something that is... black

Raven= Lyra, please stop

Lyra= Come on guess

Raven= The death glare I`m giving you

Lyra= No, that`s red, not black

Raven= *growls*

*with Robin*

*at the castle*

Beast boy= Dudes! *all look*

Robin= What?

Beast boy= Look at this place! Its like being in the future and in the past AT THE SAME TIME *exited*

Cyborg= Man, get a grip, we are going to Ravens room to see if we can find anything

Starfire= Yes, we are doing, like in the show on the television CSI, investigating of the crime

Terra= Starfire, I think you have been watching too much TV

Starfire= But I love that show

Robin= Starfire, we have work to do and a friend to find

Starfire= Yes Robin, I will make no more of the TV talk

Cyborg= Robin, you got to see this *sounds from the room to the left*

Robin= *walks in* What is it- wow

Beast boy= WOW! DUDES! Look at this bed!

Robin= Beast boy off the bed and look for familiar scents

Beast boy= Aye aye captin! *salutes his leader*

Starfire= *walks in and opens the closet* EEP! *squeals*

Terra= What is it? *goes over to Starfire* OMG! Looks at this!

Beast boy= *changes back and goes over to the girls* WOW!

*Cyborg and Robin now interested walk over, when they got there their eyes widened*

Cyborg= I`ve never known Raven for dresses

Robin= Ok guys, enough with the dresses. There is blood on the floor, we need to get back to work *walks back to the side of the bed, eyeing the dresses* Cy, come and scan this

Cyborg= O-ok *walks over and outs some blood in his arm* So, eh, once we`re done here we are going straight to finding Rae?

Robin= Yep

Cyborg= And you want me to use the blood to track down Rae?

Robin= Yep. Beast boy, I want you to see if you can take out Ravens and Carlottas scents and find out if the mans scent if from this castle

Beast boy= Okay dokay, blood hound castle man hunt starting... now *changes into a blood hound and goes to work*

Robin= Starfire, Terra, we stay here, look, don`t touch

*15 minutes later Cyborg has gotten a trace on Raven and BB hadn`t found a trace of the man that was in the room anywhere else in the building*

Robin= *on the communicator* Beast boy come back. We have Ravens location

Beast boy= Rodger that meet you in Ravens room

*with Raven*

Raven= Will you stop that!

Lyra= Stop what?

Raven= Whatever you`re doing

Lyra= I`m not doing anything

Raven= Yea you are!

Lyra= Nuh uh

Raven= Uh huh

Lyra= Nuh uh

Raven= Will you stop it with the nuh uhing

Lyra= Nope, your just cranky

Raven= I am not!

Lyra= Yes you are!

Raven= Nuh uh!

Lyra= Uh huh

Raven= Nuh uh!

*the Titans comes in*

Lyra= Uh huh!

Robin= *clears his throat* Lyra stop

Lyra= Its not my fault!

Raven= You started it!

Lyra= Yah right

Raven= You star- *has Robins hands cover her mouth and pulls her up*

Robin= Come on lets go...

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: ok soo sorry i too so long, i have writers b lock right now so i can think of how the next goes, but sssh, in the next there is going to be a fight. But don`t tell anyone. Ok so im still working on this, im just... stuck.

Ok and i will come back to do the next, i know this took so long but i was sooo busy, and now school has started. So i`m busyer than ever. Ok and give me your ideas too, i`ll see if i can fit it in.

review or ill, i`ll send an evil demon raven out to kill you! Im soo nice


	12. Episode 8 Part 3

i just want to say that i am ovliosly still alive... i just had really bad writers block. i mean REALLY BAD writers block. hold on a sec, i'm checking the last date... ok, September 11, 2010 hmm, not bad. anyways it was the acual chapter on paper that i had writers block on. anyways, i hope you like this, I have a few more! i know this isn't a big it but its what i got. and it's not the end BTW...

Episode 8 Part 3

(Starring: Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Terra, Lyra)

Raven= I can't believe that brat had me kidnapped!

*the team was walking back to the womens house*

Lyra= You should have see it coming, I mean, he ruled the planet since he came here then you just walk in and command everyone around

Raven= I did not

Lyra= Ok, i was over exagerating

Raven= You think. I barely wanted Carlotta to make me my tea in the morning

Lyra= Well it seemed like you liked it

Raven= Yah right, maybe a thousand years ago when I first cam to earch I did, but not anymore.

Beast Boy= Wait! What? You came to Earth a thousand years ago!

Raven= Yah, I died SO many times, I think I could tell what way was thw worst to die, so far I think it was gutted alive. But hard to tell.

*everyone had a grosses out look on their faces*

Robin= Raven, we better get you back to the castle

Raven= Of course there is a little boy ready to meet his death *darkly head down the street*

*in front of the women from earliers house*

Raven= Dorthy! *sees the women* You haven't changed a bit

Dorthy= Of course your Highness, I am one of the ones that loves to look after you child, Carlotta, your Uncle, and I all love to keep Azarath a peaceful place. *mumbles* thats till that little brat came

Lyra= You think! He tried to have me KILLED! *holds onto her tail for dear life*

Raven= Dorthy, is Nona here?

Dorthy= Why yes *leads them to the backyard*

Beast Boy= Nona? Who's Nona?

Cyborg= I don't know

Terra= Maybe a friend *hears Dorthy whiseling*

*a few moments later a Griffen walks out of a small forest area; Raven walks up to it*

Raven= Nona, *starts talking to it with small noises; not human noises* Guys, this is Nona, Griffens are able to live for a very long periods of time, as long as it's healthy. Nona here, was born the same day as me. *pets the griffens head* Even though I spent most of my life away from my mother she had given me permission to have Nona cause I was the only one who could communicate with them.

Dorthy= That was till she was trained *grabs a farrett that was 'in store'*

Raven= Before you throw that to her, mey I please have some. *the titans are confused; Dorthy throws the farrett to her* Thank you. *Her hand changes to red and 5 thick black claws grow out where her finger nails were. She takes her pointer ginger and digs it into the farrett and pulls out only skin and tishue off, then throws the rest to Nona and grosses her friends, but Robin and Dorthy, out whne she puts it in her mouth and eats it* What?

Beast Boy= EW, GROSS. Raven that isn't even cooked!

Cyborg= I agree, but that was just plain nasty

Starfire= I too believe I am grossed out

Terra= Gross Raven, how could you even think of doing that, you can get sick, at least after me

Lyra= What if that was me?

Dorthy= Princess Raven, you should use your manners

Raven= *puts on her cute and innecent face* But I was hungry

Robin= Raven don't you have a cousin to get pay back on?

Raven= Yes. Dorthy, take Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Terra to the castle and to my room

Robin= What about me?

Raven= Oh, you can ride on Nona with me

Robin= Ok... *uncertain*

*the others leave and Raven helps Robin on; she gets on so she is sitting in his lap almost*

Raven= Come on Nona, to my room

*Nona takes off and flys the 10 minutes to Raven's bedroom window*

Raven= Thanks Nona *gets off and helps Robin off; Nona flys off*

Robin= So, what are we going to do?

Raven= Well first, I'm going to change. Then I'm going to get my powers back, then I'm going to pumble the little brats brain into the ground

Robin= Do you really need to be that harsh?

Raven= Would you do it if was Slade?

Robin= Yes

Raven= Then yes *goes off to her closet and pulls out a clean pair of tank top and pyjama pants; Robin turns around as she gets dressed* Y'know, the longer I'm here the harder it's going to be for me to leave again

Robin= Then don't think that you'll never see this place once agian. Think that you'll visit again when you can

Raven= It's not that easy Robin. This is my home. I may had a bad life here, but its the only place that holds my memory of my mother

Robin= I understand. You can only have one mother, and this is the place that you saw here

Raven= Exacly

Robin= It's kinda with my dad. the circus is my memory of my parents, but after I was adopted, I got a new father, but my old one was never replaced

*there was a knock on the door and Carlotta came in*

Carlotta= Young man, you should not be in here with the Princess *shoos him out*

Raven= You know he wasn't doing anything, right?

Carlotta= I did it for your safety. Who knows what these young men think of these days

Raven= *rolls her eyes; gets changed* Carlotta, I want my powers back *walks out of the room*

Carlotta= I would love to give them back to you, *follows Raven out* but who knows what the palace would look like after your temper gets to it

Raven= I promise I'll keep hold on my powers... till I beat the snot out of Darkthunder

Carlotta= I give up on you child

Raven= *laughs* I thought you gave up years ago!

Carlotta= So did I

Beast Boy= Not to bug or anything, but don't you have a kid to kill

Raven= Say that to a demon and that thing downstairs that is somehow related to me

*Carlotta leaves*

Robin= Raven, what are you going to do now?

Terra= Yes, you can't just leave and pumble the kid, you have to at least plan it

Raven= Fine... *sits on the couch next to Robin* But I'm still beating him to a pulp

Starfire= Friend and fellow Princess Raven, what is this 'pulp' and how are you going to make you cousin into one?

Cyborg= Star, it's just a saying meaning that Raven is going to hurt her cousin

*Carlotta walks in*

Carlotta= Raven, here's your powers

Raven= Finally. Why didn't I have them a week ago? *eye twitch*

Carlotta= Raven, child, you really need to control your temper

*Raven walks out of the room*

Beast Boy= Um, was she always like this?

Carlotta= Sadly, yes

Cyborg= I think we better follow her

Robin= That sounds like a good idea

*they all went after Raven; they hear screaming*

Women= Don't go in ther! She'll kill you all *runs away*

*others run away screaming*

Carlotta= What has that girl gotten herself into this time?

*they walk into the ball room to see Darkthunder and a red skinned demon who they tagged as Raven*

Robin= RAVEN! What are you doing! *against the wall with Carlotta, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Terra* Hey, where's Lyra?

*a bug lands on his nose*

Lyra= Psst, right here. I don't want to get Raven Hurt

Robin= You were a bug the whole time?

Lyra= Noooo

Robin= Then what were you?

Lyra= I was a cat, duh

Robin= Are you here just to bug me?

Lyra= Noooo

Robin= WILL YOU STOP THAT! *irratated*

Lyra= Noooo

Robin= Yeeees

Lyra= Noooo

Robin= Yeeees

Lyra= Noooo

Robin= Yee- *Gets knocked over by a demon Raven*

Raven= Thats it you little brat! *in a hiss-demonic voice* You asked for it!

*on all fours; Ravwn crounches and leaps for Darkthunder. He trys to dodge it, but ends up getting hit into the face with her tail; he crasjes into the wall from the impact. Darkthunder uses his powers (which are like Starfires but black) and shoots at Raven, she does acrobatics to dodge the oncoming flames*

Darkthunder= WILL YOU STOP MOVING! *shoots at Raven again*

Raven= NO! *jumps behind him and head buts him in the back*

Darkthunder= CHEATER! *pouts*

Raven= No it's not *sits on his back, claws digging into his shoulders*

Darkthunder= FATHER!

Raven= You really have problems *digs her claws deeper*

Darkthunder= Ok! Ok! I give...

***2 days later***

Raven= Thank you for coming all this way just to pick up Darkthunder, I'm sure he and his mother would be... _happy_ to see each other *bows and walks over to her friends; Lyra at her heels*

Starfire= Friend Raven! I, once again, give many apologies for my dear sisters' sons' additude and actions

Raven= It's ok Star, I taught him his lesson, now will you excuse me, I have something to do before I get changed. *walks away to the throne* Can I get everyones attention please? *everyone looks at her* I would like to do something, so would my Uncle Terono please come here. *waits 30 seconds for him to be in front of her* Bare with my please, in my 5000 year life span I have never had seen this happen on Azarath. *chuckled surounded the room as she takes a deep breath* Ok; I, Raven Roth, Princess of Azarath, call upon our ansesters and Azar herself to accept Terono, as the new King of Azarath *places the crown on hia head; cheers rang out through the people as Terono stood up and faced the people he now ruled*

Terono= For the record Raven, that was pretty good

Raven= Thanks *gives him a quick hug and walks away to her friends*

Beast Boy= Can we go home now?

Raven= Hold on, I need to change and get something *dissapears and reapears 5 minutes later in her uniform and a book in her hand* Now we can go hime.

THE END

Well, at least for this episode... i still have a few written up. but first i want to guys to tell me what you though of what i came up with in like 4 hours... mind you i took a 1.5+ break from it... and so... yeah, that sucks. and let me guess... the spelling and fighting sucks too...


End file.
